A Fresh Start
by bikerboysgirl
Summary: This first chapter could be considered a one-shot. Or if you guys want, I can continue it. This first chapter is ALL smut! So if you're into that kinda thing, go for it definitely. And let me know what you think! PLEASEEEEEEEE! AU Juice/OC
1. The First Meeting

The sound of the bike starting up set me into motion. This was my only chance, and for some reason, I was going to take this risk. I had no idea what made me do it, but I hopped off the picnic table, calling out as I walked over. "Hey, biker boy," I shouted before taking one last drag of my cigarette, before I dropped it on the ground, stepping on it with my black leather boots as I continued on my way.

In just a few more steps I had reached him, just as I finished blowing out the rest of my smoke. He had turned at my call, and I could see one eyebrow was raised over his sunglasses as he took in my appearance. I took my black and neon green streaked hair out of its messy bun, letting it cascade down my back as I considered what to do. Something guided me as I reached beneath my pleated plaid mini skirt and bent, pulling my underwear down, but I know it wasn't my brain guiding me. I stepped out of them and straightened before handing him the black lace, then reached over and pulled his extra helmet out of his saddle bag.

As I put the helmet on, he just stared at me, and I realized maybe I should say a little something more. I swung a leg over his bike and pressed my breasts into his back as I wrapped my arms around his torso and moved my lips to his ear. "You should hold onto those. Put them in your pocket. And let's get out of here. I know some place we can go," I whispered softly, before settling in and he snapped into action, quickly putting the panties in his pocket and heading in the direction I pointed.

He continued following my directions and I led him about forty-five minutes away from town. The hill was unoccupied, as it always was, and overlooked another small town. I had found it not long after I had moved to Charming, and had wasted no time in claiming it as my spot. So far I hadn't run into a soul here, so I knew we would be uninterrupted. I slipped off the bike when he stopped it and took a step back as I removed the helmet and my sunglasses and he got off the bike.

For a moment, his gaze slid up from the top of my head to my feet and then back up again, landing on my eyes, and I could tell he was wondering who was crazier; me for bringing him here, or him for allowing me to do it. "This way," I said and then turned on my heel, walking up the hill. I never had to look back to see if he followed. I could sense his hesitation, but then he was there behind me, and for a moment I wondered who was crazier, too. At least I knew I didn't do things like this, ever. How often did he allow random chicks onto his bike and follow them as they call the shots?

Suddenly I couldn't help my chuckle, and I continued laughing until we reached the trees where I stashed my shit that I left here. I spread out the blanket as he stood and watched me. I had stopped laughing, and as I turned to face him, I felt the moisture between my legs increase as I took my turn checking him out once again. There was no denying this guy was hot. He was about 5'9, which was good enough for my 5'4, with tan skin, dark eyes and a mohawk, with lightning bolts on either side of the 'hawk. He was wearing a black tee-shirt underneath his cut, which was tight enough to show off abs I practically salivated over, and had tattoos on his arms, and probably more I couldn't see beneath the shirt. I'd have to examine him and find out.

Snapping me out of my daze, he cocked an eyebrow and finally spoke. "You gonna tell me why we're here?" his voice was deep and even hotter than I had expected. I took a deep breath and acted before I could back out. I would look mighty stupid if I backed out at this point anyway. I closed the distance between us and put one hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in to crash his lips to mine, and the other hand reached down and started stroking his dick through his pants. I walked backward toward the blanket before turning us around and nudging him to the ground, following so that he ended up sitting down with his legs out in front of him, and I was straddling him, my hand still between us and stroking his hardening length.

While I did all that, I didn't even break the kiss, but now I did. Now I wanted to undress him and examine that body I had seen so many times in the month and a half since I had officially moved to Charming. I removed the cut, then the tee-shirt, and revealed tattoos. I had been correct in my assumption. I traced over them with my fingers before I bent down and placed some well-placed licks. He was getting tired of just watching, but I leaned back, out of his grasp, and shook my head. This was mine.

Slowly, I got to my feet, and turned, bending over to take off his boots, being extra careful to sway my ass, which was completely visible, as my skirt had ridden up while I'd pushed him down, right in his face. I made quick work of the boots and socks before I removed his jeans, discarding them, and then I stood over him as I began to undress.

Shrugging out of my leather jacket, I turned, giving him a glimpse of the tattoos on my back as I tossed it on the blanket. I faced him again, reaching down to play with the hem of my lime green tank top before I pulled it over my head. I dropped it on his chest and then removed my bra, dropping that on his face. I grinned evilly as I took off my skirt. For a moment I considered leaving my boots and knee-highs on, but then I removed them too, and stood over him for a moment, completely naked, while he was still in boxers.

Deciding that needed fixing, I bent down, putting my boobs in his face as I removed his boxers, then I plopped back down on his lap. I could feel how hard he was already and that caused my grin to widen. This was going to be better than I expected, I could feel it. I scooted back and leaned down, but only needed to suck on his dick for a few moments. I could tell he was ready. I knew I was ready, had been since before I'd gotten on his bike. Hell, I'd probably been ready since the first time I'd seen him, my first day in this town.

With my hands on his shoulders, and my feet braced, I lifted myself, before slowly lowering myself onto his dick. Oh god, that felt good, it had been so long. I let out a low moan of appreciation as I felt him inside me, before I slowly lifted again and restarted the process. I couldn't keep going slow for long though, and soon enough I quickened the pace. His hands began to roam, and this time I let them, I had already lost control, my head thrown back and my hands splayed across his pecs as I rode him hard and fast, feeling the length of him inside of me. It felt better than I had even imagined.

This went on for a little while, before I came with a high pitched squeal, as I only did when it was really good, and it was better than I had ever imagined it could possibly be. He followed after me, with an eyebrow cocked at the noise I had just made, but I collapsed on him, as he slowly lowered us back. He reached up to stroke my hair, but I moved away, tried, and failed, to push myself to my feet, and ended up crawling over to my stash. I grabbed the blunt and a lighter and crawled back over to the biker. I lit up and took in a deep hit before I passed it over to him.

After we had smoked the whole thing, and I began to feel the effects, I allowed myself to close the distance and rest my head on his chest, above his tattoo. I swirled my fingertips above the other one, and he reached up and began playing with my hair, his other arm reached over so his hand could rest on my hip. The entire length of our bodies were touching and I almost felt like going for round two, but the blunt loosened me up enough for my mouth to open, and suddenly the words were pouring out.

Somehow, we ended up talking for hours, which was something I had never intended. I had wanted a quick lay. Get in, get out, get gone. Never have to see him again. But I could feel something different happening. Something was settling in my mind as I talked to him, as he talked back. We both offered up information, staying away from basics, like names, but going kinda deep regardless. I told him a bit about how and why I was here. He told me that he was part of a MC, or motorcycle club. I almost told him where my love of bikes came from, but I stopped that thought before it could leave my mouth and, fortunately, that was the only almost slip-up I had.

When the sun started to rise over the horizon, I let out a loud expletive and sat up, severing the contact. "I have work in an hour," I said as I set about quickly dressing. He took the hint and did the same, and I packed up my blanket and headed down the hill after him when we were ready. He tried to hold my hand, but my high was wearing off, and I didn't want to be touched. I straddled the bike behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist loosely as he took off.

Soon enough we were in town, and I got off the bike and handed him the helmet before putting my hair back in the messy bun. I glanced at him, could tell he wanted to kiss me, maybe ask me my name, but I shook my head slightly, and turned. I sashayed away, pulling out a cigarette and taking a long drag as I walked to my truck. I pulled my keys out from their hiding place as I reached it and unlocked it, pulling myself behind the wheel as I turned for one last look at him. I lowered my glasses and met his eyes, sending him a smirk. Damn biker still had my panties.

 **A/N:** _I can make this a one-shot, or I can continue it and turn it into a longer storyline. I already have three other chapters written and am working on a fourth. So, please please please tell me what you think. I beg you!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything you recognize._


	2. The Second Day

When I got home from Hot Topic that night, after taking in some extra hours, I didn't bother with food. I didn't shower either. I didn't want to wash the scent, the feel of him off me like I had figured I would. I just stripped off my clothes, grinning wickedly as I remembered the faces he had made when I had undressed for him. I could practically feel myself getting wet again and this was a feeling I hadn't had in a while. I crawled into bed. I left the tee-shirt in the dresser, for the first time in a long time, and curled up with my sheet. I didn't expect to sleep. It had been months, hell, maybe years, since I'd had a decent nights sleep, but sure enough, I drifted off for the best night of sleep I'd had in far too long.

The next morning I opened my eyes, surprised to find the sunlight streaming into them. I blinked, looking at my clock, wondering for a moment if it'd broken during the night. I could only hope it hadn't as I jumped up and ran to the shower. I pulled my hair out of its bun as I ran and when I was out I brushed it and threw it back with a headband as I made my way back to the bedroom. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a green tee-shirt and went for my black converse today. I flipped my hair and ran my fingers through it, scrunching it a bit before twisting it around my finger and then wrapping a hair tie around it.

Once I straightened, I grabbed another hair tie and pulled my shirt tight, and tied it in the back. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed for the door, going without makeup for the day. I was sure that even if biker boy did see me today, there'd be no way he'd recognize me. I smiled slightly, without feeling behind it, and tried to squash down the feelings that tried to creep up. I didn't want him to find me. I put my sunglasses on and got in my truck, making the familiar drive to work.

Today when I got off work, I went to the diner, sliding into a booth in the back. I tucked a stray curl that had fallen loose behind my ear and didn't need to examine the menu. When I did eat, I ate here, and I always knew what I wanted. I heard the door, and didn't bother looking up as I heard boots. I had seen many bikers in here, I was sure it wasn't him. I heard the footsteps come close, but this didn't surprise me either, I was sitting in the booth closest to the bathrooms. I wasn't alarmed until I heard the boots stop.

Irritated, I looked up, reaching up to move my glasses down the bridge of my nose, opening my mouth to make a smartass remark to get the guy to go away, when I found myself looking into those dark eyes. The comment died on my lips and my mouth hung open for a moment before I composed myself, slipping my glasses back into place, but keeping my gaze on his as I tried to figure out the best way to bolt. This could not be happening.

Before I could make a move, he slid into the booth across from me, and I could smell him without moving. Leather, a hint of sweat and something I couldn't name. It was an amazing smell and I could hardly keep myself from moving, not because I still wanted to bolt, but because I now wanted to jump him. "Let's go," he said and he stood, just as the waitress was finally walking up.

Looking between me and the biker, she wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation. Her perky breasts were shoved forward and she flipped her blonde hair in his direction as she stopped. I could tell she wanted him. Hell, I couldn't blame her. "You still want your burger, K-" my gaze snapped to her quick enough to cut her off and I shook my head. I didn't want him to learn my name. Not yet, maybe not ever. "What about you, handsome? Can I get you anythin'?" she pressed her breasts against his arm as she tried to get his attention.

It was no use. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me. He just shook his head, not breaking the eye contact, waiting to see what I would do. When she realized she was getting nowhere, the blonde sauntered off to a couple at the other end of the diner. He was still watching me, his eyes trying to figure me out. I knew my sunglasses blocked him out, but I felt like he could see right through them, deep into my soul, and I wasn't sure I didn't like it. That scared me, but not enough to keep me away from him.

Finally standing, I waited until he decided I was indeed following him, and then exited the diner after him. I followed him to his bike, but stopped him with a hand to his arm as he made to get on, quickly letting go when he looked at me. "Uh, where are we going?" I asked, managing to keep the confidence in my voice and glad for that. Confidence is not something I had much previous experience with, but in this new town, I had managed to master it, and I kinda liked it.

Shaking his head, he reached out and placed one hand on my face, pulling me into one of the most intense kisses I had ever had. I was still reeling when he pulled away. "My turn," was all he said as he got on the bike, and I was feeling slightly like my legs were about to give out so I had no choice but to follow, even though at that point I would have done nothing else. We rode out of town again, this time stopping at a river. I had to admit, it was out of the way, and it was unlikely that anyone would see us. It was also a nice place. I got off when he parked and handed him the helmet as I pulled my hair back into its messy bun.

While I was doing that, he got off the bike and reached into his saddle bag, pulling out two brown paper bags I was all too familiar with, and my mouth went dry as I tried not to think about the place they had come from. I shoved that thought aside and allowed myself to consider what was inside them. I tilted my head as I looked at him. There was no possible way, right? But I sniffed, and I had a feeling I already knew, and that thought caused me to salivate. Reaching out I took the bags from him and he went back to the saddle bag. I opened one of the bags and was not disappointed, a huge grin spreading across my face.

When I looked at him again, he was staring at me, amusement in his smirk, and he gestured to the blanket he had laid out. I bit on my lip as I walked over to the blanket and sat down, and he sat next to me, reaching into one of the bags, he handed me a bacon cheeseburger, two tacos and spread out some napkins to dump the curly fries on. It had been so long since I had had Jack in the Box, since I'd had curly fries, I wanted to devour it right then, but I waited for him to get his food as I wondered if he knew how perfect this was. There was no way, was there?

Once we'd eaten, one appetite was sated, but an entirely different one was starting to rear it's head. I looked up at him, found him staring at me, and knew exactly what he was thinking. We were definitely on the same wavelength. Dusk was starting to fall. I collected all the trash and took it to the garbage can nearby, though not near enough where we could smell it, and as I walked back I watched him kick off his boots and pull off his socks before he slipped out of his jeans and boxers. His cut was already in one corner of the blanket with his shirt also tossed aside.

As I approached, I tugged my tee-shirt off, toeing my shoes off and slipping off my socks. I was wearing just my sea green bra and panties by the time he looked at me, and he eyed me appreciatively as I swayed my hips. I stepped onto the edge of the blanket and reached up to take off my bra, he shook his head and stood. He reached out and stilled my hands, the look in his eyes indicating that this time he was taking charge. I decided that was okay, and let him do whatever he wanted with me.

Reaching out, he pulled me close, kissing me, and before I knew it, my bra was gone, and my panties soon followed. He moved his lips from mine, trailing them along my jaw and then down my neck, and my chest, to my breasts. He licked and nipped and sucked, as his hand massaged the other, rolling the nipple between his fingers. He tended to the other nipple with his mouth before he continued down my stomach, leaving a trail of wet hot kisses across my abdomen. He turned us around and laid me down before he finished kissing his way down to my sweet spot. I was already wet, I knew that, and he was not disappointed.

As his tongue swirled and licked, one hand went up to my breast and the other held my hand down as it had tried to reach for him. I tried to let him take control, but giving over control wasn't something I was good at anymore. Still, I relaxed my arm, and when he felt it was safe to let go, his hand left mine and reached down so he could slip two fingers inside me as his tongue continued to work it's magic on my clit. I lost all sense of time, of everything except his fingers and his tongue as I lay there, squirming and moaning beneath him. I could feel his errection between my legs though, and that made it all that much hotter.

After I came five times, more times than anyone had made me cum in such a short span of time, I could no longer take the throbbing of his cock between my legs. I needed it in me. I reached down and pulled him up, meeting his lips with mine. I could taste myself on him and I let go again, allowing him to remove his fingers and reach up to tangle them in my hair as he snapped my head back down. He moved up so he was hovering over me, the head of his dick just at my entrance. I writhed and moaned, wanting it. I tried to buck my hips, but he yanked on my hair, and as much as I enjoyed the pain, I just wanted him in me. "Please," I begged, and he grinned before decending on me.

My back arched, shoving my boobs into his chest as he entered me, balls deep, before slowly pulling out, and thrusting again. He was pulling my hair as my back arched, and his teeth and tongue worked on my neck. I could feel him sucking and biting. I reached up and dragged my nails down his back as he thrust again, and he came, biting into my neck. I gasped and shuddered around him as I came again, but he wasn't done. No, he was far from done. He flipped me onto my stomach, keeping his hand in my hair as I got on my hands and knees like a good little girl.

Pulling harder on my hair, he entered me from behind, and I had to admit, this was the first time I enjoyed doggy style. I lost track of everything as he worked, sucking, licking, thrusting, his hand that wasn't in my hair holding onto my hips as he drove himself in deeper and deeper. My eyes drifted closed and I moaned and whimpered and made noises I never expected could come from me. He just continued his work, and I came once more when his thumb moved expertly on my clit. He came once again just moments later as his hand finally let go of my hair and he caught me as I swayed.

Both of us were spent at the moment and I felt full and sated as he twisted so we were on our sides as we lay down. He seemed to sense that I needed the weed, and he went to his saddle bag, pulling out a blunt I could smell from where I was. I could smell the watermelon wrap, my favorite. He returned to me and we smoked, and it was better than anything I'd been getting in this town. I was gone before we had finished half the blunt, and my last coherent thought was that maybe we could continue this for a while. It seemed to be good for me.

We both talked more as I cuddled into his chest. I still kept my name and other personal information from him, but I found myself wanting to know more about him and wanting him to know more about me, maybe even everything. This was dangerous, I knew it. I knew I should stop it right there. But I couldn't. I was already in too far over my head, though I wouldn't admit that. I lightly trailed my nails over his abs as I spoke. I glanced at them, I needed to touch up the black, but that thought didn't stick as he reached out and took my hand, lacing our fingers. I had no desire to pull my hand from his grasp, so I simply didn't.

A few hours later I jerked awake and looked up to see him watching me intently. I smiled sheepishly and put my head back down. He kissed my hair, and I closed my eyes again before opening them and looking at him. I got an idea and my mouth stretched into a wicked grin. I sat up, using the hand that was still holding his to pull him up as well. "Come on," I said, as I stood, pulling him along. He tried to start gathering clothes, but I shook my head. "No, no," I led him to the water, dipping my toes in first before dropping his hand and running into the water.

When I resurfaced, I motioned him to follow. He was standing there, staring in admiration, before he shook his head and a wide grin spread across his face. I vowed to see that grin as much as I could, while I could, as he ran into the water after me, disappearing, and then coming up beneath me. We splashed and played around for a few more hours, swimming off the high as the sun started to come up. We got out and laid on the blanket again, lazily fucking for a few more rounds before we finally dressed so we could head out.

 **A/N:** _So even though I didn't get a lot of reviews, I did get a couple, and I really like this story, so I'm going to post more. I just hope I can continue writing it. So please, read and review. Let me know what you think. Even if you hate it. Please._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything you recognize._


	3. Beaten to a Pulp

Two months passed. Two amazingly blissful months in which I couldn't imagine things being more perfect. He still hadn't seen my apartment yet, and I didn't know his name. The basics were a mystery, though I did happen to know he worked next door to my apartment complex. I had known that since before the first night, though I tried my best to make sure he didn't know my location. We saw each other almost every, or every other night, and some days, though. I was getting good sleep pretty much all the time. And I must say, the sex was amazing.

Then it changed. One night I just stopped seeing him. He was just gone. I didn't see him at work for a solid two weeks. I was just beginning to give up on him, as it seemed he had given up on me. I just couldn't believe it. I'd had no warning. He'd shown no signs. Told me nothing about him going away. I didn't know what to do. I had gotten used to him. I knew I never should have done that. I didn't listen to my common sense, and I should have.

On my day off, I was lounging on the balcony of my apartment, reading a book I'd gotten from the public library, wearing a tee-shirt and shorts, which barely peeked out from the bottom of the tee-shirt, when I heard the sound of bikes. I glanced up, saw the bikes pull into the T-M parking lot, followed by the van, and put my bookmark in my book, intrigued. I could sense the urgency from where I was. I'm not quite sure how. I watched as a woman came out of the office and meet the bikers. Then I saw the thing that shocked me most.

The side door of the van opened and they pulled out a body. I could hear the moans of pain from here, though I shouldn't have been able to. It took me no time at all to realize it was my biker boy, and less time than that to spring into action. I dropped the book, jumped to my feet, and ran through the house, only bothering to grab my keys and lock my door, nothing else. I was pushing my way past the closing fence and running toward my latino biker before I realized it, but I was suddenly stopped by a strong pair of arms.

Immediately I began fighting, pushing and shoving, squirming, trying my best to get out of those arms, and I was making no progress. Then, I was being pushed backwards. I was getting desperate. "Biker boy," I shouted in my desperation. I ducked beneath the arms and saw him twist in my direction. "Please," I pleaded, finally looking up at the body holding me back. I saw the blonde that I often saw here. He let go of me in what seemed to be shock, and I didn't waste any time. I was running the last few yards to my biker boy and the bodies carrying him had stopped as well.

When I was close enough that I could touch him, I stopped, looking for a place that wouldn't hurt him. He was beaten to within an inch of his life. What in the fuck had happened to him? I saw his hand reach out and felt my chin quiver as I grabbed it like a lifeline. I had to keep myself together, for him. I nodded at the men holding him and they continued walking. I just focused on his hand, holding my own, and his eyes that met mine. I couldn't look anywhere else, couldn't think of all the injuries he had.

Soon enough we had all reached the doors and they tried to stop me again, this time the woman putting her hand on my shoulder. I was about to turn to her, claws out, despite the fact that I knew she was way older than me, but a voice stopped me. "Le' 'er in," he said and I swallowed harshly. He sounded so unlike himself. It made me want to cry again, but I couldn't allow that. Not when I knew he was going to be okay. He had to be okay. The hand moved and our procession continued. They got him all the way back to a bed and set him down carefully, and I never broke the connection of our hands.

A first aid kit was produced and I had to break the contact, sending him a look. I moved to the first aid kit and opened it, surprised when the others backed off. I may have growled. I'm not sure. I heard the door close as I gathered what I needed, and moved back over to him. I set about cleaning and rubbing cream where needed. Salves, ointments, bandaging what I could, wrapping his chest. He had several broken ribs, I could tell. I could deal with these things though. Bruises, cuts, a split lip. I could handle all that. Luckily, nothing else was broken. Thankfully, he wasn't shot.

After I finished up, I stood there. I didn't know what to do. "Babe," he spoke again, and I held in the tears once more, reaching over to lightly caress his face. I didn't want him to speak anymore. I needed him to just sleep. I knew he'd need it. I took his hand again and sat at a chair next to the bed. I met his gaze steadily, but he dropped my hand, reached over and pulled my face to his, pressing my lips to his in a kiss. "It's gon' be 'kay," he said, and this time I reached up and shushed him.

Pulling back, I took his hand tenderly and looked into his eyes. "Of course it is. It'll be fine. Just rest now, biker boy. Just rest," I spoke softly, and after a while, he drifted off. I waited until I was sure he was asleep before I finally let myself cry. The dam broke and it was like I couldn't stop. What in the actual fuck was I getting myself into? Could I stop it, even if I wanted to? Did I want to? The answers scared me. I finally fell asleep with my head resting on the edge of the bed, still clutching his hand.

It was the shouting that woke me up. I jerked and could feel an arm around me, so he'd been awake, or at least awake enough to move his arm. I slowly moved out from under it as I tried not to hurt him, and hear what was going on at the same time. "He doesn't even know her goddamn name!" I heard a female voice. I knew instinctively that it was the Mamabear. I didn't know what I was going to say or do, but I knew I had to make an appearance. So I lightly kissed his forehead before going out to meet my fate.

Unsure if there had been any reply, I walked down the hallway and into the room with the bar and pool table. I was pretty sure no one saw my approach. "Krystal," I said, loud enough to get the attention of everyone in the room. There were a few guys in cuts, including the blond, and, as I'd heard, the Mamabear. "My name is Krystal," my arms were crossed, not to hide myself, but to assert my annoyance. The least she could do was yell at me, even though I wasn't entirely sure I wanted her ire. I could take it.

Sparing me only a passing glance, the icy woman looked back at the blond. "See? Like meth. She's not good enough for our Juicy. She's probably as bad as the drug itself. She'll ruin his life," she glanced at me again, nearly freezing me with her glare, but I held my ground. "Hell, she's probably on the drug herself. Do we really need another junkie whore like Wendy around?" she directed this to the blond again.

Throwing up his hands, he looked between me and her. He, at least, looked slightly sympathetic. "Ma, that was uncalled for. You know nothing about her. You don't know if she is or isn't anything like Wendy," he said before he took a few steps toward me. As I remained still, he stopped. "Heya, Krystal, why don't you tell us somethin' about yourself, sweetheart?" his voice was nice enough, but his mother was still glaring daggers at me, so I thought a minute about how I wanted to approach this.

Finally I pictured the broken man back in that room and sighed, dropping my arms and running a hand through my hair as I once again fought back tears. I quickly returned to my blank face and looked at him. "Don't call me sweetheart," I paused a minute before adding, "please." I tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure it came out as more of a grimace, so I gave up the pretense and collapsed into the chair closest to me. "I'm here. For him. That's all. I'm going to take care of him, until he's better. If you want me away from here, you can move him to my apartment. Or, fuck, I don't know," I ran a hand through my hair again, trying not to break. She didn't deserve to see me break. "I'm just here for him," I finished lamely.

The woman looked like she was about to start up again, before a new voice entered the mix. "Gem, I know ya love 'im, but this lass took proper care o' his injuries. She's handlin' herself well here. And he seemed to wan' her with 'im," I had to admire his accent and would have told him, had the circumstances been different. "Gem" rounded on him, but he held up his hands. "I'm jus' sayin'. Maybe we should wait 'til he wakes. Let 'im figure it out," he finished before he strode out of the room, back towards the room where my biker boy was.

Standing up, I made a move to follow him, but the shebear strode towards me, halting my progress. "You watch your step around here. I love that boy in there like I love all the Sons, and if you do a single thing to hurt him," she paused, smirking as she picked the right threat for me. "You have no idea what I can do to you," she finished speaking her piece and turned to walk away, and this time I had to speak up.

Clearing my throat, I waited for her to stop and turn to face me. "I've heard every threat imaginable, been through things you have no idea about. You don't know me, and I know you don't want to. That suits me just fine. But as long as he wants me around him, that's exactly where I'll be. So if you really love him, consider that before you go around making threats that don't matter. It doesn't matter what you can do to me. I'm not going anywhere," I turned on my heel and was down the hallway and out of earshot before she could move.

Stopping in the doorway, I saw that he was awake, and had to smile. The guy with the accent was standing over him, a glass of water in his hand, and I was pretty sure he had just given him some painkillers. His eyes found mine, and half his mouth turned up into a smile. The other guy glanced over his shoulder and spotted me, giving me a slight smile. He set the water on the table then turned to walk away, but I stopped him. "Thank you, for what you said," I smiled, and he nodded before slipping out.

Turning, I faced "Juicy" as he'd been called, and sighed again. I still wasn't sure how I had gotten into this, but everything I'd said to that woman was true, and I'd be damned if I let her scare me away. I walked over to him and leaned down as he put his arm around my waist, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. I took the seat I had slept in, but then he started to scoot over. I started shaking my head, but he continued his pained movements, and I could tell there was no stopping him.

For a moment, I hesitated, but I really wanted to be next to him, needed to. It had been too long. I crawled into the bed with him, being as careful of his injuries as I could, but he had other ideas. He pulled me close to him, and then cut off my protests with a kiss. I looked up into his eyes when he finished, and couldn't hide my half smile. "We need to do some talking, but for now, you need to sleep," I said. Night was starting to fall. He nodded and held me close and we both fell asleep like that.

 **A/N:** _So I guess some people are liking it. That makes me happy! I just wish more people did, so review, review, review! PLEASE! So, things got a bit heavy. There will be more smut, I promise. You also learned her name though, so there's that. I also really enjoyed writing her standing up to Gemma. That was fun. So let me know what you think. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed! I do appreciate it ever so much!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything you recognize._


	4. Juan and Krystal

When I woke up, we seemed pretty undisturbed, but I could sense someone in the room, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before opening them and looking around. I saw a dark haired woman, sitting in a chair against the wall opposite the bed, looking down at her phone and typing out a text. She smiled and shook her head slightly before she put her phone away and looked up, noticing I was awake. "Krystal?" she asked, smiling at me. I nodded. "I'm Tara, Jax's wife," at my look of confusion, she clarified, "the blonde." I nodded back this time and she continued. "I'm a doctor. I examined Juice. The worst of it seems to be the broken ribs. I'll prescribe him some painkillers, and it seems like he'll be set to stay at your place, should you two decide that," she stood and walked towards me.

Offering up another smile, she placed a hand on my arm, indicating that I should stay where I was. "Don't disturb him. It's all fine. I just wanted to let you know that. I have to get back to the hospital," she turned away, but paused and turned back, the smile still on her face, but seeming bigger. "I heard about what you said to Gemma. Not many people stand up to that woman. She needs it. I hope you stick around for a long time," she finished sincerely before taking her leave, allowing me to think over what she said.

What I really needed was a joint. I wasn't going to leave biker boy to go to my place and light up, though, not when there was a chance he'd wake up while I was gone. And not when it meant leaving and giving Mamabear any satisifaction whatsoever. I had a feeling she rarely left this place, and even when she was gone, still knew everything that happened here. I was glad that I seemed to have one woman on my side though. I doubted it would mellow the older woman out, but it was still a good thing. I'd have to thank Tara at some point.

Before I had the chance to do anything else, biker boy started to wake up. He tried to stretch, but was stopped by me and the pain. I gave him a kiss before I tried to extract myself, but he held tighter, and kissed me longer. "I've been in worse pain than this. Everythin' will be fine, Krystal," he said my name and I cocked an eyebrow. Who had been in here? "I just heard Tara say it," he clarified and I shut my eyes, so he'd heard all that. "You'll have to tell me what you said to Gemma, and we have to talk. But first, there's some kush in my bottom dresser drawer. Go get it, baby," he said.

That was enough to get me out of bed, and as I opened my eyes, I gave him one more kiss before I extracted myself completely this time and walked over to the dresser. It felt good to bend down to reach the lower drawer, and I knew it gave him a good view of my ass, so I looked longer than I should have before I straightened and looked back at him. I could tell by his grin that he had known it wasn't there, and he just pointed to the top drawer, so I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to the dresser. I found it quickly and rolled a blunt before rejoining him in bed and we smoked.

Once we were both high, I looked up at him. "I guess I'm going to have to stop calling you biker boy, huh Juice?" I asked and he nodded as he brushed some hair away from my ear. I held in my reaction. He had yet to find that spot, and now was not the time. "So what's your real name? Your birth name?" I had to ask and he mumbled the answer. "Juan Carlos?" I clarified, and he nodded, sending me a look that told me he preferred Juice. I smirked, I liked this knowledge and what I could do with it. "You can only stay at my place if I can call you Juan while you're there," I raised my eyebrow in challenge and he blew out a breath as he considered this.

For a moment, it was silent as he thought this over, and I decided to pull out the big guns. "I guess I could just go," I made a move like I was going to leave, even though I had no intention of doing so, and his arm around me tightened. "It's settled then. You're staying with me, Ju-" I was already about to break the rule and I could feel it in his look. I met his gaze and amended myself, "Juice," I finished before placing a light kiss on his lips.

There was no chance for him to try to pull me in for more when the door opened. I stayed snuggled into his side as I heard footsteps enter the room. He glanced over my head to see who was there, and then nudged me so I would get up. Reluctantly, I did, and I saw the man with the accent, Jax, and a couple other guys near the entrance, with Gemma standing in the door. "Chibs, Jax, here to take me out of here?" he asked, his eyes moving to me and then back to the guys.

Blond guy, Jax, answered. "Yep, Juicyboy. You know where you're going?" he asked, and Juice nodded, his eyes moving to me again, this time unable to look away. "You're in luck then, it's within walking distance," he said, and I watched Juice's face for any sign of surprise. There was none. He already knew. Somehow, this didn't surprise me. I wasn't sure much more would with this guy anymore, and I had to hide my smile at that. I was pretty sure he saw it though.

Shaking my head, I squeezed his hand, and leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the top of the head. "I'm going to head over and make sure everything's ready for you, then, baby," I added the baby for Gemma's benefit, but also because I wanted to mean it. Part of me was sure I already did. I let go and turned, looking at all four guys, who were admittedly taller than me, and, of course, bikers. "If you hurt him anymore than absolutely necessary, I will have all of your balls," I stated, before pushing past them, not giving a second glance to Gemma as I walked out of the room. Just as I was walking down the hallway, I heard one of them call me a spitfire and had to smile. Yeah, I was.

I picked up the book from the balcony, watching as they loaded him into the van. They seemed to have taken my threat to heart and were treating him very very carefully. I had to smile at that as I turned and went back inside. They would be here soon. I stripped my bed and put on new sheets, putting the dirty ones in the hamper. I would have to do some laundry soon. Luckily there wasn't much else to pick up. I didn't have enough things to really clutter the place up. Except for my bed and dresser, there wasn't much else in the place. I looked around and felt bad about the bareness. I should have had them take him to his place.

There wasn't time to change my mind before I heard them carrying him up the stairs. I sighed and stood. This was the moment of truth. I walked over to my door and opened it as they were reaching the top of the stairs. I moved aside and ushered them in, showing them to the bed where they carefully deposited him and began to look around. I could tell what was coming next. "Did ya jus' move in?" Chibs asked as they all looked around at the sparseness of the place. Even Juan looked curious.

Taking in the apartment, I looked back at the men and shrugged. "Nope. I've been here four months," I said and saw every set of eyebrows raise at my declaration. I crossed my arms in defiance, then slowly lowered them. I was going to have to stop that, at least get used to these guys. "I didn't bring much with me except for some clothes and my truck. I slept in that for a couple months when I first got here, while I saved up some money for this place and what you see here," I gestured. I could see some sympathy, which was the last thing I wanted, so I shook my head adamantly. "I'm fine. I don't need anything else. I have a roof over my head, food in my fridge and a job I like. That's all I need," I said stubbornly.

As I watched, they all shared a look, then looked at Juan. I reached up and ran my hand through my hair. I wasn't sure I liked that look. I just stood there as Jax nodded to the rest of the guys, who headed for the door. He strode towards me, opening his arms like he was going to hug me. I glanced around for a way out of it. "Alright, sw-" I snapped my gaze to him and raised my eyebrows. He stopped, dropping his arms. "Point taken. Take care of him. If you need anything, you know where to find us," he sent Juan a last look and then took his leave.

After I closed the door behind him, I turned and walked back to my bedroom. I stopped in the doorway and looked at him. "So, Juan, we seem to be alone," I cocked an eyebrow and darted the tip of my tongue out to trace my bottom lip. He sent me a look, but I just laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so, biker boy, we have some talking we have to do," I said and he sighed and broke our gaze. I slowly walked over and climbed into my bed with him. I was thankful I had gotten a queen. I'd always liked the extra space, even if I no longer had anything to put on it.

Tilting my head back, I looked up into his eyes. I was slowly getting used to the mass of bruises and cuts, but I couldn't wait until he looked like my baby again. The thought shocked me. I had just called him mine and baby in the same thought. I shook that away and focused on him. I could tell he had something on his mind, and my gaze prodded his, allowing him to ask. "So, uh, who else has been in this bed?" he asked and I knew exactly what he was asking.

Part of me wanted to be angry at the implications, but I knew he had every right to question me. After the way we had met, and the way I'd held him at arms length, he had no idea whether or not I'd been with anyone else. I held his gaze steadily. "Only one," I paused, and he looked curious before I finished, "and you're looking at her. I am the only one who's slept in this bed, and I didn't even sleep until you," I admitted, looking down shyly.

Reaching up, he lightly ran his thumb along my jawline, before he jerked my head up and made me look into his eyes again. "I can tell you don't like declarations like this, but you're stuck with me now. There's something about you. Yes, you may have walls that I can't see the tops of, yes you may be bristly and stubborn and sometimes try to push me away, but I am here, for the long haul. I can't explain why, and I'm not good enough with words to even try, but I want this, and I want you, and I don't see that changing for a long time. I'll be here if you want to tell me every secret. I'll stay and if you don't, I'll still stay," he told me, his eyes imploring me to believe him.

Somehow, I did, but I didn't know how that made me feel. And it was soon. Too soon. I couldn't say anything back. I knew those walls he had mentioned were up and I swallowed harshly. I had to change the subject. I looked away. "Um, I have work tomorrow. So I'll take a shower after I make you breakfast, and head out. I should be home a little after six. It's only a six hour shift. I was going to see if I could stay later but that was before," I paused, looking at all of his injuries, then back up, but not into his eyes, "things changed. Speaking of food. You probably need something to drink and eat. I'll work on that," I got out of bed, looking anywhere but at him.

Puttering around the kitchen, I began making him a grilled cheese. I got him a bottle of water out of the fridge. Even though I didn't drink them directly from the fridge, I still always kept some in there. I set it on the counter, putting a few more in it's place, before I leaned against the counter. This didn't feel right. I grabbed the bottle and walked back into the bedroom. I handed it to him and waited for him to take a drink, but his attention was on me. "You're right, about all of it. I'm not going to make any promises. Promises are not something I make lightly. I will say this though. Maybe, one day, I might be able to let you in," I turned and headed back to the kitchen to flip his grilled cheese, but not before I saw his grin. I couldn't surpress my own small smile.

 **A/N:** _So I like this chapter. I hope y'all do, too. Let me know what you think. Please!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything you recognize._


	5. Staying at Krystal's House

Pushing the door open, I called out, "So I was thinking it's time for a sponge bath," towards my bedroom as I stepped in and kicked the door shut behind me. I heard voices from the back and wondered what that was about. Did he have someone in my apartment? I went and put dinner on the counter and stopped in my doorway. As soon as I saw the set-up, I shook my head adamantly. "No. No. No, no, no," I crossed my arms over my chest, staring him down as he pressed pause and turned his gaze to me.

In his eyes, I could see it, see that my protests meant nothing. They didn't mean a damn thing to him and I was going to end up with a TV and Netflix whether I liked it or not. I didn't, of course, but he wasn't going to listen to that. "You'd prefer I sit here and, what? Twiddle my thumbs, while you're at work? This is just an extra TV and hookup from my house. The table it's sitting on, too. I didn't spend a dime, I promise," he said, and he knew he had me. I couldn't object to the argument he'd made. He grinned. "Now, did I hear something about a sponge bath?" his interest was piqued.

Rolling my eyes, I turned and went back to the kitchen. I grabbed a couple paper plates, placed two pieces of pizza on one, and one piece of pizza on the other, and set those aside as I grabbed a water out of the fridge and another out of the freezer. I balanced the two plates on one outstretched arm, took a water in each hand, and went back to the bedroom. I handed him the plate with two pieces of pizza and the water from the fridge before looking at his face. "I may have been a waitress at some point," I shrugged as I sat down to eat, looking at the screen, and I groaned. "The whole infinite world of Netflix at your disposal, and you choose something from The Animal Planet?" I grimaced.

Turning my head, I located the remote on the bed next to him and he placed his hand on it, eying me. I knew I could take it from him. Hell, I could even make him give it to me, but I decided we'd have a little fun instead. At least, before we had the talk I was going to make him have later. I cocked my head at him, eyes twinkling. "We'll eat, then you can have your sponge bath, and maybe we'll fool around a little," I sent him a wink. "Then we are gonna talk about this," I looked over his injuries and this time I could see walls going up.

This wasn't my first time dealing with walls however. I did have a bit of experience with it, and I could work with him. I reached over and took his hand. "I'm not saying you have to tell me every detail, or even most of them. I just want a little information, that's all. I won't press too hard, I promise," I leaned over to give him a kiss, and he abandoned the pizza as he tried to pull me over, but I just pulled back. "You, sir, need to eat. You've got to get your strength up if I'm going to use some of it in a little bit," I watched to make sure he was going to eat before I picked up my own pizza, then my bottle of ice. I saw him freeze and looked over, "What?" I asked innocently. "I like ice," I shrugged.

With a grin he went back to his pizza as I crunched away. I'd had this habit for years, there was no way I was giving it up now. True to my word, as soon as he finished eating, I got the stuff for the sponge bath. I was nothing if not honest. Well, about the things I could be honest about anyway. I straddled his waist as I took the rag, trailing it down his chest. I squirmed a little, rubbing my wet spot against his already hard cock. I could tell he wanted me already, and it had been too long, but I was going to make him wait for it.

After I finished with the sponge bath, I set the rag and bowl of water aside and set to work. I leaned down and kissed him, a slow, passionate kiss. It released all the feelings I had been bottling up since I first saw them getting him out of the van. I needed him, needed him to be okay, needed him to need me back. I knew he did, and that scared me, but I didn't run. I was tired of running. It was time to stop.

I reached down and put my hand in his pants, gripping his throbbing cock. I slowly and torturously gave him a hand job, being mindful of his injuries. When that was finished, I licked the taste of him off my fingers and palm. He tasted so good. He grabbed my hips and tried to move me. I instantly knew what he was doing and tried to climb off, but he just shook his head, looking at me imploringly. "Please. I need you. It's been too long," he begged, and I just couldn't say no to that face.

Leaning down, I adjusted again, positioning myself so I could let him in. I took a deep breath and slowly let him enter me. I tried to be mindful of his injuries again, but he was right. It had been too long, and I soon lost control. I moaned and he reached up, massaging my breasts with both hands. He felt so good inside me. I moved and soon after we both came. I collapsed on his chest and left kisses there, tracing his tattoo with my fingertips. Yes, it had been too long. I never wanted to go this long again, but I had a feeling we'd eventually go longer.

Thinking of that, I gripped him tighter, and in response, he squeezed me back, dropping a kiss on my hair as he slowly stroked it. He wanted to say three words to me, but I couldn't let him, wouldn't let him. Instead I looked up, kissed his perfect lips, and leaned back, sending him a look that let him know it was time. He sighed and nodded, taking my hand in his and lacing our fingers together. My hand fit perfectly in his and he brought it up to his lips so he could kiss it before he started. "Ask me what you want to know," he said, resigned.

Thinking about it for a minute, I considered letting him off easy, but I knew I couldn't. I took a deep breath. "What happened? How'd you get hurt? How bad are the other guys? What can you tell me?" I asked, fearing the answers, but knowing I needed to know. I swallowed as I waited for the answers.

He reached out with his free hand and carressed my face, leaving his hand up there as he looked me in the eyes. "I can't say much. Just know that there was some trouble. It was taken care of, and the other guys are as good as dead. That's all I can say," he leaned forward and kissed me again. I leaned my forehead against his and looked into his eyes, nodding. That was exactly what I needed to know. I smiled. Now we could get back to some more fun.

We fucked a few more times, and had lots of fun getting messy before we cleaned off in the shower. We messed around in there, too, and ended up having to take a second shower before I forced him back into bed. We shared a joint, which I had him roll, because I fail at rolling joints, and eventually fell asleep, sharing the bed, him stroking my hair, Netflix still playing in the background.

The next morning, I woke up and slipped out of bed, grabbing his shirt that we'd discarded the night before, and put it on. Only the shirt. Then I went to the kitchen and cooked him breakfast. I made him eggs, toast and coffee before I went back to my room to wake him up. I had no intention of waking him up with sex, but when I went in there, that's exactly what happened. He was naked, the blanket tossed aside, and I had to take a moment to appreciate the sight of him when I was in the doorway. Even as covered in bruises as he was, his body was absolutely fucking gorgeous.

Instead of jumping into bed and straight onto his dick, like I wanted to, I walked over slowly and woke him up by gently carassing his cheek, leaning down to whisper all the kinky shit I wanted to do to him when he was better in his ear. He perked up immediately, reaching out for me and pulling the soft fabric of his shirt closer when that was all he could find. I trailed kisses everywhere, lightly covering all his bruises. When I reached his hard, throbbing cock, I sucked on it for a few minutes before I shifted, teasing the head of his cock with my clit.

However, he was having none of that. With a low growl, he pulled me onto his dick, his hands under his shirt, fingers playing with my nipples. I moaned, arching my back into his hands. It felt so good. I bit my lip ring, then my lip. I leaned down and kissed him, moaning into his mouth. I squirmed and wiggled as he thrust deep, and I couldn't stop the squeal, and I felt his grin against it. He followed with a grunt, extracting his hands from the shirt and loosely draping his arms across my back.

With a grin of my own, I pressed lazy kisses across his chest, trailing my fingers across the Reaper on his forearm as I pulled away. I tilted my head up to kiss him full on the mouth before I turned and walked into the kitchen to get his breakfast. I grabbed the tray and went back into the bedroom, swooping over and depositing the tray on his lap. A huge smile lit his features, and I bent down to kiss his mohawk. "Good god, how did I get so lucky?" I rolled my eyes as I went into the bathroom to shower for work. I was the lucky one.

 **A/N:** _I am SOOOO sorry it took so long to get this up. I had chapter seven started and gotten quite a bit of it finished, but then I lost most of it, and that set me back. Then my daughter and I were sick for a week. Then I was busy. And ahh, I just haven't had much time. I would have posted this before I finished chapter seven, but I like to have a couple chapters written ahead before I post. But, I do have some good news. In the next chapter, theres a HUGE hint into both Krystal, and Juice's past. I got this idea and I'm really excited about it, so I hope you like it. Anyway, let me know what y'all think. PLEASE! Review! They make me happy and help me write faster. Please please please!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	6. The Panic Attack

Two weeks later, Juan was mostly healed and it was time for him to go back to his own place. I had to admit, I'd be sad to see him go. I was almost convinced to take him up on his offer to move in with him. Well, eventually I'd give it more thought. It was most likely inevitable. Just not yet. I had taken the day off to oversee him moving home. Juan had a few MC buddies coming over in a little while to help him get his stuff home. They didn't really need to, but I figured I might as well let them. They had brought quite a bit of stuff over from his place.

Stretching, I felt Juan stirring beside me, but I didn't yet open my eyes. I knew the sun would be my enemy once I did. A few seconds later, his arm reached out, snaking around my middle and pulling me closer to him. I snuggled in and inhaled his scent, unsure of when I'd smell him in my bed again. I figured it wouldn't be too long, but I could never be sure. Not in this world. I sighed happily and felt his morning wood pressing into my hip.

Smirking, I turned my head and gave him a kiss, ending it with a bite to his now-healed lip. Sure, I had worn long pants to prevent this, mainly because we didn't know when the guys would show up, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun. He reached for the top of my pants, but I stopped his hand, and slipped out of the bed, finally opening my eyes. I was right about the sunlight and immediately closed them again. This time when he tried to pull me back into him, I let him do it. I might as well enjoy myself, and him, for a while before we got to work. And there was a whole lot more to enjoy now that our biggest obstacle was his broken ribs.

Riding his dick was getting to be one of my favorite pastimes, and I was going to do it every chance I got. He came first, moaning my name, and I followed. My name had never sounded better. I collapsed against his chest, just as we heard the footsteps on the stairs. I gave him one last kiss before I got out of bed, heading over to the door, opening it before anyone could knock. Jax, Chibs, a man with long red hair and a beard, and a guy with black, curly hair and a goatee came into my apartment. "Opie, Tig," Juan gestured to the red haired man and then the black haired man in introduction as he came up behind behind me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

Placing a kiss to my temple as I greeted the two newcomers and the two I did know, Juan then gestured for them to come inside, and I helped him back to the bedroom so we could begin loading up. Once he was seated in a chair, I grabbed his duffle bag, watching as the guys began to grab things like gaming consoles, video games, some furniture that he had brought over that I wouldn't keep, his laptop, etc. I secured the duffle bag on my shoulder and the five of us made our first trip downstairs, leaving Juan alone upstairs.

When we got downstairs, Chibs opened the van and the guys loaded it up. I went over to my truck, unlocking it and opening the door before throwing the duffle in the backseat. Then I closed my truck back up, before turning back to the guys. Three of them were already getting on their bikes to take off, but Chibs was headed back upstairs with me so he could get the chair Juan was sitting on, and I could get Juan. Then Chibs was going to take Juan in the van, and I was going to follow them in my truck.

While we walked back up the stairs, I nudged Chibs with my shoulder. "By the way, I LOVE your accent," I spoke quickly and he laughed in response. I knew he had probably heard that a million times, but I just had to tell him again, whether he'd tease me for it or not. I hurried the rest of the way up the stairs and quickly unlocked the front door, heading inside. I walked over to Juan and helped him out of the chair which Chibs promptly picked up, still chuckling. Shaking my head, I led Juan to the front door, Chibs behind us.

Stopping to give my man a kiss, and let Chibs get ahead of us, the older man took the hint and pushed past us, as I lingered in Juan's arms, before pulling him out the door and locking it behind us. Chibs was already on the way downstairs, and I held tightly to Juan as we followed after him. I helped him down the stairs, and Chibs had already put the chair in the back of my truck, so I led Juan to the front of the van, opening the door and helping him inside. I gave him one last kiss as Chibs got behind the wheel, then closed the door and headed for my truck.

I unlocked the door and got inside, closing it behind me and putting on my seatbelt. I watched as Chibs pulled out, and then followed him out of the parking lot. As we drove through the streets of Charming, I kept focused on the van in front of me. I could do this. I had to do this. I took a deep breath as we parked in front of the house. Then I looked at it, and it took everything I had not to keep driving.

Instead, I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I slid out of my truck. I grabbed his duffle bag and tossed it over my shoulders, letting the strap rest between my breasts. I closed the door and clicked the button to lock it. Then I walked to the van. Chibs had already grabbed the chair and was headed for the house, so I gave Juan a kiss when I reached him, gently guiding him out of the van and closing the door behind him. I loosely wrapped an arm around his waist and he draped his arm over my shoulders as we walked to the house.

The wraparound porch, the black front door, the porch swing. All of it was right. It was the house we had dreamed of. How could he remember this and nothing else? Did this mean there was hope for him to remember more? I couldn't be sure. I helped him up the steps and paused at the front door, taking a deep breath. He glanced sideways at me, but I plastered on a smile and opened the door.

When I pushed the door open, the guys were on their way out to get the stuff out of the van, so Juan and I let them pass before we entered the house. There was a long hallway leading out of the entryway, a staircase on my right, and I led him down to the end of it, noticing the various doors off the hallway. I saw a bedroom, bathroom, office and gaming room before we reached the living room. It was indeed how I'd always imagined it. It was absolutely perfect. We'd been so close. How did we get here? How did we lose it all? Was there a chance we'd get it all back? I'd given up that hope long ago, but something couldn't help but bubble up inside me once again, and it felt like hope.

Suddenly it felt like the weight of everything dropped on my chest, and I had to let go of him and double over underneath it. I couldn't breath. My hands reached up, pulling at the strap of the duffle bag. He helped me get the duffle bag off, and tossed it aside. He was saying things, but I couldn't hear anything, couldn't even move. He tried to help me get to the couch, but suddenly my legs started working again, and I did the only thing I knew how to do. The thing I was best at. I ran.

Everything blurred around me as I ran, but I didn't go far. I stopped at the porch swing and collapsed onto it, unable to go any further. I still couldn't breath. The weight on my chest only seemed to be increasing. I didn't understand this. I'd never gone through something like this before. It made no sense. What the hell was happening to me? The buzzing in my ears grew louder and louder. I tried to swat it away, like it was a fly or bee, or something I could hit and make it leave me alone.

Then I started hearing the words in my head. They stopped being just buzzing in the background, and I was able to make out words. _"We're going to have it all, baby. We're going to get away from here, get you out, finally. You deserve the world, Krystal, and I'm going to give it to you. I promise. There's no where else I'd rather be. No one else I'd rather be with. You're everything I didn't even know I was looking for, and I will spend every day of the rest of my life trying to make you happy. It's all I 're all I want. Someday, you're going to be Mrs. Krystal Ortiz,"_ words from a past I'd long tried to forget about, tried to shove it away in a box so I'd never have to think about it again, but here they were, back to haunt me. Would they ever go away?

The arms around me startled me, and I tried to focus on Chibs and what he was saying, but it was hard. "C'mon, darlin', take a deep breath. It's okay, you can do it," he murmured softly as his hands rubbed my back. Three rubs and three pats. Just like my aunt used to do it. I focused on that, the gentle motions. Three rubs and three pats. I began to feel the weight lift and I took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. I realized I had been hyperventilating and took the brown paper bag he was offering me.

As I tried to calm down, I looked over at the older man, still trying to even out my breathing, the brown paper bag still held up to my face. I took a couple deep breaths before I spoke. "This has never happened to me before. I'm sorry," I said sincerely, still unsure of what had happened to me. This was a new sensation. It was so strange. I focused on him rubbing my back and breathing deeply into the brown paper bag.

When I was calm, I held onto the bag, but moved it away from my face, his gaze was still concerned. "You've never had a panic attack before?" he asked and I shook my head. So, that was what it had been. That made sense. I set the bag down and pulled my hair up, taking the hair tie from my wrist and wrapping it around my high ponytail. I could tell he was still worried, so I offered a smile and stood, assuring him with a look that I was fine now, before I headed inside. I had put an outfit in Juan's duffle bag, and I needed to fix myself up before everyone else got here.

 **A/N:** _I still didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. That makes me sad. I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying this, because I'm really enjoying writing it. I've got chapter ten finished, and I think that's the halfway point. I'm thinking it's going to be twenty chapters. We'll see. I don't think it'll be any less than that, but it may be more. I know how it's going to end already, and I have plenty of ideas to get me there. So here's the insight into her past. You guys will learn more in the next few chapters. Juice's memory will return eventually and more answers will come with that. I think that's all I have to say. Please review. Even if you just wanna tell me you hate it. The sooner I get reviews, the sooner I'll update. =]_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	7. Reaching Out

A little while later, I was wearing neon green skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt. I was answering the door to Juan's house since he was staying seated like he was supposed to. Tara had arrived a little while ago and was keeping a close eye on him. I appreciated that because I had been avoiding him since my panic attack. I really loved him and I didn't know what to do about it. This had never happened before. Well, it had happened before, but it had been a really long time. I had loved him before all this happened. I was gonna love him always and forever. That was never going to change. Obviously, nothing could happen that would change that.

Sighing, I went through the house and located him. I leaned against the doorway for a moment, one arm crossed over my lower stomach, the other one playing with the end of my ponytail. I watched him for a minute. I could see in his eyes he was worried about me, though he was trying to hide it. I knew this man better than I knew myself. He could hide nothing from me. He was sitting in a chair, looking relaxed, legs up and laughing at something someone had said. His posture, the laugh, I'm sure that was the selling point for everyone, but I knew those eyes, even from across the room, even after all these years. I couldn't help but smille, which soon turned to a frown.

Composing myself, I cleared my throat, and everyone else froze for a moment. Juan had sat up straight, his feet now on the floor and his eyes watching me intently, worry etched in every feature now. Jax, Opie, Chibs and a couple other men stood, Tara stayed on the couch, but Jax took her hand and pulled her up. I nodded and she followed the men out of the room. I walked over slowly, tried to send him a smile, but he didn't move at all. I pushed him back when I reached him, sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around him. He still didn't relax, so I gave him a kiss and pulled back to lean my forehead against his. This time he sat back, putting his feet back up and wrapping his arms around me.

Before he could say anything, I sighed, ducking my head into the crook of his neck and taking in a deep breath of his scent. "That's never happened to me before. Chibs said it was a panic attack. I dunno what caused it or anything. And I just, I dunno, I guess I just got embarrassed. It's stupid, I know. I'm sorry," I mumbled into his neck, but I knew he heard me. He began rubbing my back, the other arm tightening around me.

Removing the hand that was rubbing my back, he took my chin and lifted my face, giving me a sweet kiss, before leaning his forehead against mine again. "Shit happens. That's nothing to be embarrassed about," he kissed my forehead and I rested my head against his shoulder again, eyes closed. His other arm fell to mine so he could lace our fingers together. We sat like this for a little bit before I heard the doorbell ring again. I sighed and stood, wondering who it was going to be. I had a feeling that it was going to be Gemma, since she still wasn't here, and I didn't feel like doing this.

Grabbing my hand, Juan pulled me into a kiss, then whispered into my ear, "Good luck." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes and walked away, holding my hand up to my head with two fingers touching my temple and my thumb up then pulling it down, with a low bang under my breath as I pulled it away. Obviously he had the same thoughts I did. I passed down the hallway and answered the door.

When I opened the door I saw that I was, indeed, right. Gemma was standing there, holding a pineapple upside down cake, and there was a mexican man beside her with grey in his beard, wearing a beige sweater and khaki slacks, carrying more meat to go onto the barbeque. I noticed his tattoos, in particular the name Lucius on the side of his neck. I wondered who that was, but the thought was fleeting as I turned my gaze back to Gemma, who was staring at me. "You gonna let us in, or just gonna stare all afternoon?" she snapped, and my gaze hardened as I considered shutting the door in her face. That made me smile, though it didn't reach my eyes as I stepped back and opened the door wider.

Pushing past me, Gemma started down the hallway, and her mexican friend stepped forward and shifted the meat, holding his hand out to me. "You must be Krystal. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Nero," he said with a smile. I smiled back and shook his hand, then showed him back to the kitchen, where he deposited the meat and I went back to my man. I could tell as I approached this time that he really was completely relaxed, and I grinned as I perched on the arm of his chair, but he reached up and pulled me onto his lap.

Laughing at something someone said, I relaxed more into his side, throwing my legs over his and crossing them, settling my back more comfortably against his chest and leaning my head back against his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around me, hands settled in my lap and I had one of mine setting on top of his and the other laced our fingers together. I turned my head and placed a kiss on his cheek and he returned with a kiss to my temple before we returned to the conversation. Tara, and a few other women who were were hanging off their men, Jax, Opie and some others, were swapping stories about the club, laughing and having a good time. I had my baby, someone I'd never thought I'd have again. Nothing could make this more perfect, except maybe Gemma dropping dead.

A little while later, I was alone with Tara in the kitchen. We were cleaning up a little because we were all going to be eating in a little bit, and we were going to start taking food outside soon. She placed a hand on my arm, and pointed to a kitchen chair. "Would you mind sitting for a minute?" she asked, and I quirked an eyebrow, but sat in the chair and she sat across from me. "I, uh, talked to Juice," she started and I began to protest. That Puerto Rican asshole. She held her hands up, though, and I let her finish. "It's a little odd to experience a panic attack for no reason, but nothing to really be alarmed about. Just take it easy, and if this happens again, please let me know," she reached over and placed a hand on mine.

Nodding, I smiled at her, but pulled my hand away. I really wasn't fond of touching, even though she was nice and meant well. I did appreciate what she had to say. I decided maybe it would be okay to say a little more to her. I knew it would stay between us. "I didn't tell Juice this. It just seems kinda stupid. I was just reminded of something out of my past. I don't have the easiest history. I guess it just triggered me. It won't happen again, so no worries. I do appreciate your concern though, and I appreciate you being on my side with this whole Gemma thing. It means a lot," I hesitated, but gave her a quick hug anyway, and I could tell it surprised her.

We talked a little while longer, and she glanced around, smiled at me. "So, when are you going to let Juice tell you he loves you?" she asked, and my jaw dropped and my gaze swooped the surrounding area as well. Holy shit. Her perceptiveness astounded me. I closed my mouth and didn't quite know what to say. I decided to go with denial, and shook my head, but she was having none of that. "Come on. I know that man. He's head over heels. And I know you know, but for some reason you're dragging your heels. He's a good man. He deserves to be happy, and so do you. Maybe you're scared, but I can tell you love him, too. You should let him tell you," she smiled wider and patted my hand, standing up and then went back to work, taking food outside.

Later that night after eating, drinking, swimming and cleaning was done and everyone was gone, we were laying in bed, naked, and I could tell he was starting to fall asleep. I kissed him and began to pull away, but his arm tightened around me. He sleepily mumbled something, that sounded like he was asking where I was going. I smiled. "I forgot that I have to do something, and I have work early in the morning. I'll crash at my place and be back after work tomorrow," I slipped out of his grasp and he accepted that, rolling over and drifting off to sleep very quickly.

I had spent most of the afternoon thinking about this. There was not much I could do. I had to do something. I knew what that was. I just knew I wasn't going to be well-recieved, for good reason. I sighed as I drove back to my apartment. I ran a hand through my hair, which was down now, and then pulled it back up into a ponytail after I parked my truck. Once inside, I went to the floor of the closet in my room, where I kept my extra money, which I added to every month, just in case, and some burner phones, along with some other small things I hadn't been able to part with.

This was the only option. I couldn't ask to borrow his laptop, he'd be able to figure out anything I did on it. I definitely couldn't re-activate my facebook, for the same reason, but also because of other reasons. I couldn't use my phone because he could hack phones too. I didn't know if he was keeping that close an eye on me, but I couldn't risk any of that. So I had to use a burner. Absolutely no way to trace it. I dialed a number I hadn't used in ages, but it was still burned in my memory.

It was late there, I knew, but I had a feeling she'd be up, or it'd wake her up. Either way, I knew she'd answer. She did, indeed, pick up the phone, mumbling a sleepy, slightly confused greeting. "Please don't hang up. I need you. I know I don't deserve anything from you, but please, Brie, I'm begging you. Just, hear me out, okay?" I waited, expecting to hear the click of the line disconnecting, but that didn't happen. I heard her sit up and yawn widely, then she waited for me to speak. "Thank you. Can you please get Skye and get her on the phone too? I need a favor from you both," I finished, waiting as she did as I asked.

When Brie and Skye were back, and on speaker with the phone between them, I took a deep breath, still on the floor of my closet. "I'm sorry, Skye, Brie. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was horrible, especially after everything you guys have done for me. I should have told you, or something, anything except the way it went down, but I had no other choice. I've missed you guys. I still love you," I sighed. "And now I need you. I can understand if you guys want nothing to do with me, but I wouldn't be reaching out if I didn't absolutely have to. Please. I will pay for your plane tickets. I need to see you guys, talk to you, and it can't be over the phone. I'll explain everything when I see you, I promise, and I've never made those lightly," I smiled slightly. "What do you say?" I waited, my fingers crossed.

 **A/N:** _So I hope y'all are still reading and liking this fic. I'm really enjoying this. I don't think I have much to say about this chapter. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to ask. I'll post another chapter in a few days. Enjoy! And please review!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	8. Brie and Skye

The next morning, I was awake when my alarm went off, but I bolted straight upright because I had been unaware of the time. I looked around before I found my phone and turned it off. The TV was on, playing Netflix. I had kept that here because, as he'd said, he hadn't paid for it, and he was going to be over more often, so I figured I'd just keep it. He'd get it back eventually, when I moved in with him. I couldn't sleep last night, so I'd turned it onto my favorite show, Once Upon a Time, and had watched it since I had settled into my bed. I hadn't watched it in ages, but I could still quote it word for word. It had been the roughest night since I had started sleeping with Juan, but I was used to rough nights. I'd be fine.

Now I needed to get shit done. I got into the shower, pulled my hair into a loose bun and put on some black skinny jeans and my lime green 2016 San Francisco Pride tee-shirt. I did my make-up, grabbed my sunglasses and wallet and went back to the living room. I grabbed my keys, put on a black flatbill with green designs and headed downstairs to my truck. I stopped for gas and a Monster on my way out of town. Hot Topic was out of town anyway, but I called in while I was on the freeway. I had never called in the whole time I had been working there, so that was fine, and I already knew what I was going to tell Juan later. This was going to work out.

When I got to the airport in San Francisco, I smoked a cigarette and texted Brie that I had arrived. I had already gotten rid of the burner outside of Charming. I got a text back when they were deboarding and I finished the cigarette and stubbed it out with my boot before heading over to find where I had to go to pick them up. I could remember the last time I had been to this airport. I had been triggered so badly, I had needed pills and weed to calm myself down, but I shook away that memory and it's cause and focused on where they would be when I would first see them.

A few minutes later, the first people started trickling out. It wasn't long before I saw them, and I started running as I broke into a smile. They rushed toward me, and both pulled me into a hug, smushing me between them and their carry-ons, but I didn't care. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and swallowed them back down as I pulled away. I saw the tears lurking behind their eyes too as I looked at them. I smiled widely and pulled them each into individual hugs, reaching up to run my fingers through Brie's short dark hair, and looking into Skye's blue eyes before giving her a kiss on the forehead. I couldn't believe we were all here. I had never expected this. I won't say I expected to never see them again, because I had known we wouldn't be apart forever, but I had expected it'd be a whole hell of a lot longer than this. I had never expected this to happen though.

Once the three of us had decided we had stared at each other long enough, we started walking through the airport towards the baggage claim. I was standing between them, my right hand in Brie's and my left hand in Skye's. We collected their bags, then started for my truck, walking once again with me in between them with my right hand in Brie's and my left in Skye's as they each rolled their bags with their other hands. The weather was perfect for early February in the Bay Area, with the sun out and a nice breeze. It was perfect. I looped my arms through theirs, pulling them closer as I grinned. I knew what we were going to do today.

They loaded their suitcases into the back of my truck as I got in the drivers seat, then Brie got in on the passengers side, sliding over so Skye could scoot in next to her, even though there were seats in the back. I think we all just wanted to be close. Besides, there was plenty of room in the front seat for all three of us, and probably someone else, too, though that would have been illegal. I had done it before though, when my truck was packed. I'd had about six people in the bed of my truck, five in the backseat and four of us in front. We had been going up to lake Tulloch, so I hadn't seen the need for more than one vehicle. Not when mine was so roomy.

We were all buckled in and settled when I looked at the other two. "I thought we'd go shopping, then to lunch, then head back to Charming. I'll call Juan when we're on the way to Charming and tell him what's going on, at least, what he can know is going on, and then pick him up, and go back to my place. We can all chill there for the evening, then I'll take him home, and come back and the three of us can girl talk for the night," I informed them and they nodded. It was a plan. I grinned. "It really is so great to see you guys. I've missed you tons. I didn't even realize how much until I saw you get off that plane," I said and they smiled and repeated the sentiment.

On our way, I pointed out things they had seen before, they talked about memories we had at different places, I contributed stories of my own and we listened to music and had the windows down and the sunroof open. It wasn't long before we reached the outlet mall in Tracy, and it had been so long since I'd been here. I loved this place. My grandma was the first person to take me here. It was great. I had always been a thrift store shopper when I was younger because we hadn't had the money to spend a lot on clothes, but even when I did have the money to get anything I wanted, I still preferred to shop at places like this. It's just a part of who I am. Always has been, always will be. There are some parts that I would never change, and some parts I've spent years wishing would change, but never will. I'd come to accept all of this.

When all was said and done at the outlet mall, each of us had several bags. I had bought each of them shirts, pants, skirts and some pairs of shoes. I had gotten myself some new lingerie for Juan, tank tops, a few dressier tops so the three of us could find a place to go out while they were here, a couple pairs of shorts, a new pair of lime green laceless converse, a couple pairs of sunglasses and a new Batman necklace. They had protested when I had paid for their stuff, but I had silenced them with a look. Even when I didn't have any money, I liked to buy my friends things. There was no way I wasn't going to buy them stuff when I had the money.

For lunch, we chose In N Out. Amazing burgers and great shakes. We all got double doubles with chocolate shakes, and I got a Dr. Pepper, while Brie got Mountain Dew and Skye got Sprite. We ate and talked, them catching me up on people and things I had missed out on since I had been away. I raised my eyebrows at some things. I truly hadn't expected them. Then the conversation got a little dicey. "Well, Matthew has been looking for you lately. He's contacted both Brie and I quite a few times asking about you, making inquiries. My guess is he's never been this long without you coming back to him, and he's getting lonely. Neither of us have said anything. He'll go away eventually like he always does, I'm sure," Skye said before taking a drink of her shake.

Setting the last few bites of my burger down, I had no more appetite. I tried to figure out what to say, but could come up with nothing. I took a drink of my Dr. Pepper, and tried again, but still, nothing came to mind. After another few moments, Brie reached over and took my hand. "I know, dear. This is hard. This will be the first time since you broke up that you haven't run back to him. But I think that'll be good for you. And maybe it'll finally put things into perspective for him. He's put you through far too much. You have the best guy you could ask for now, and all three of us know it. We'll keep Matthew from causing any more trouble on our end, and you just focus on Juan. He's the one who matters now," she assured me, giving my hand a squeeze.

Squeezing her hand back, I nodded. She was right. I couldn't have said it more perfectly myself. I wasn't going to go running back to Matthew. Not this time. The only thing that could have stopped me from doing it had already happened, and this was my life now. The future, not the past. It had taken me a hell of a long time to get to this point, but I was really glad I did. I smiled at the pair of them. "I know, beautifuls. Matthew and I, what we had was amazing, the best thing that ever could have happened to me at the time. It was amazing while it lasted, and I'll always remember it fondly. Hell, this tattoo will always be here to remind me," I moved my wristbands on my right wrist, pointing to the infinity symbol with a red heart that was tattoo'd there. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, but that's my past. My future is Juan, and this is where I'm meant to be."

Smiling at me, Brie removed her hand from mine, picking up her burger and taking the last bite before she took the last drink of her Mountain Dew. Skye smiled as she got up to throw away the trash, and Brie and I stood as well. It was time to head back to Charming. I grinned and threw one arm over each of their shoulders as we walked for the door. "Time to meet the man I'm going to marry one day," I nudged each of them and we all giggled as we exited the building. It was only a couple more hours before we'd be in Charming, so I gave Juan a call while standing in the parking lot.

Three rings later, I heard the line click and his voice. I could picture him pausing the war game he was playing, most likely Call of Duty, putting down his xbox 1 controller and picking up his phone, smiling when he saw my name on the screen, then putting it to his ear before said hello, just slightly before the phone had made it all the way to his ear. "I got a call from two of my very best friends this morning. I had to call into work and go pick them up at the San Francisco airport. I haven't really talked to them since I moved here, and they wanted to surprise me. We went shopping then to lunch, and now we're on our way back to Charming. We'll be there in two hours, love. I-" I cut myself off, mentally kicking myself. I knew what I'd been about to say, and so did they, but he didn't. "I'll call when I get to your place. We can go back to my place and the four of us can hang out. See you in a bit," he responded, and we said bye before hanging up. The three of us shared a look, but got in the truck silently.

 **A/N:** _I hope you like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it because the characters Brie and Skye are based on my real best friends. Writing them was really fun because I was trying to get them perfect. They both think I did, so that makes me happy, cuz it proves to me that I know them as well as I think I do. So I hope you like their characters too. I've got up to chapter 14 written, and I'll probably finish the fic within a week. The more you review, the sooner you'll get updates. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading and everything y'all do. I appreciate it so much._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	9. Best Friends Meet the Almost Boyfriend

Pulling into Juan's driveway, the three of us hopped out of the truck. I led the way to the door, opening the fence and closing it behind us. I knocked loudly before opening the door and leading them through the house. We found him in the living room, as I'd expected, playing Call of Duty. He was still playing, trying to get to his save point. I leaned down and kissed his mohawk before reaching down and taking the controller. Somehow, I managed to not kill him, and got to the save point, which surprised both Skye and Brie, and we all laughed. I sucked at video games, truly horrible at them, but I had fun playing.

Juan looked up at me, then my friends behind me. I straightened, squeezing his shoulder and grinning. I pointed to Skye first. "This is Skye, and this is Brie," I pointed to her. He took them in, Skye's short blonde flippy hair, blue eyes, she was shorter than even me, and wearing a blue flannel and jeans. Brie's dark hair was shaved on one side, with about a 3 guard, and the other side was about shoulder length, her eyes were brown and she was one of my few friends that was taller than me. She was wearing a Batman tee-shirt and black jeans. He nodded at them, and I reached down again, taking his hand, bringing it up to my lips to kiss it. "And this is Juice," I said to them, my grin widening. They smiled back and both greeted him, shaking his offered hand.

Just a little while later, all four of us were sitting on my bed, Juan leaning against the wall, me snuggled up next to him, and Skye and Brie both sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed. I grinned and went to my closet, sliding open the door. On the floor on one side, were my shoes and boots, and on the other side, a wide array of objects that I enjoyed to have fun with. I looked them over, selecting one and heading back over to the bed. I grabbed my weed and lighter off the dresser and took my seat. Juan scooted over a little bit more, and I packed the green and black bong. I took the first hit and passed it over to Juan before blowing it out.

Laughing, I looked over at Brie, kicking my foot out to hit her leg as Juan passed the bong over to Skye. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "So, do you still hear from Mel?" I asked and Skye coughed, reaching up to cover her mouth as I burst into giggles. The two of us laughed so hard that I ended up snorting, and that caused us to laugh even more. Juan was watching me with a grin on his face and Brie was glaring, looking back and forth between the two of us. I finally was able to stop laughing, and Skye's laughter died down a little bit after that, but Brie was still glaring. "Calm down, jeez. Take a hit, live a little," I grinned and she finally smiled and took a hit.

Taking the bong from her, I hit it, and then handed it over to Juan. "I won't get into your exes," I smirked at Skye. Mainly because that would turn the tables on me. Juan glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow, but I just shook my head. Absolutely no fucking way. Not yet. Not for as long as I could put it off. "The only thing you need to know about my exes is that I've only slept with one of them," I said and left it at that. He passed the bong over to Skye and pulled me into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, and saw the look they gave me. I flipped them off and tilted my head back kissing him deeply and intentionally adding tongue before I sat up and took the bong from Brie.

After we finished smoking the bong, I wasn't done. I cleaned it out, took it back to the closet, and brought out my hookah. I had wanted one for years, but hadn't gotten around to getting one until a couple months ago. I loved it. It was green, of course. I had cleaned it before I had last put it in my closet, so it was assembled already. I set it over by the bed and then grabbed the box of stuff for it. I went over to the bed and sat down, grinning over at Brie and Skye, then I looked at Juan. "You smoke hookah, right?" I asked, and he nodded. "Anyone mind a minty flavor? It's all I have right now," and they all shook their heads.

I bent down, picking up the hookah. I put the hookah into the bowl, and some weed on top of it. I put the bowl back and got a square of aluminum foil using a tack to poke holes in it. The others were talking, but I focused on my task. When I finished with the aluminum foil, I wrapped it around the top of the bowl and put the bowl back. I went to the freezer and got some ice cubes, returning to the bed and putting the the ice cubes in the water. I set that aside and then got a couple coals, lighting each of them and setting them on the aluminum foil. I used to be afraid to light the coals. All the sparks that came off, it used to make me wary. Now it was easy, just something to do. I took a hit of it, and smiled as I passed it to my man, setting the hookah on the middle of the bed.

Just then I got an excellent idea. I sprang off the bed, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I started walking towards the living room, where we had deposited their suitcases. "Hey Brie, where's your dock? I need music!" I called. She answered and I opened her suitcase, locating it and closing the suitcase again before going back to my room. I plugged it in by the TV and opened Pandora, selecting a good station before putting it on the dock, turning it all the way up. It wasn't late enough to get a noise complaint. I walked back to the bed and took the hookah from Brie, taking a hit and passing it to Juan.

This was perfect. Juan was getting along well with Brie and Skye, in spite of their very obvious ties to the LGBT community. I mean, I had a rainbow wristband, a pride tattoo and I was wearing a San Francisco Pride tee-shirt, but I wasn't sure he was sure how deep my ties to that community were. I was glad he accepted them. "So have any of you guys been in a relationship with each other?" he asked randomly, as if reading my thoughts, as he handed the hookah to Skye. He was sitting with my head in his lap, stroking my hair and the other hand idly holding mine as he examined the tattoo on my forearm.

Sitting up quickly, my neck snapped so fast as I turned to look at him that I heard it crack. I reached up and rubbed it idly, and locked eyes with the other two, blue meeting brown meeting green. I hadn't expected this. We burst into giggles that took us a few minutes to stop. I could feel him tracing my pride tattoo. I was the one who finally answered. "We've been friends for more than five years. It'd be a lie to say each of us hadn't had more romantic feelings for each of the other two at some point or another. But, no, none of us have ever crossed that particular line," I paused, and kept my gaze on his so I wouldn't give anything away. "I will say this. One of us has had sex with another one of us. No, I will not tell you who. And no, it's not gonna happen again," I smacked him in the stomach, knowing where his thoughts were going.

Laughing, he took my hand again and I resumed my spot, chuckling. Brie and Skye were still chuckling, too, and Brie took her hit and handed it to me. I took a hit as he asked me what pansexual meant. I handed it to him and thought about the best way to put it. "All three of us are pansexual. No, it doesn't mean we fuck pans," the three of us laughed, as that was usually a follow up question, "Though a nice wok is always nice," I quipped. "It basically means, 'hearts, not parts.' We love who we love. No matter the body part, or who they identify as," I explained.

Nodding, he handed the hookah to Skye and I glanced at the coals. I sat up again, getting my tongs and picking one of the coals up. I blew on it for a few minutes before setting it down and picking up the other coal, doing the same. I laid back down as a Marianas Trench song came on. I grinned, meeting the girls eyes and looked up at my man. "Have you heard Marianas Trench?" I asked, and he nodded and I grinned wider. "Good," I answered. I got up and turned the music all the way up and then danced my way back to the bed, I grabbed Brie's and Skye's hands and we danced around the room, singing at the top of our lungs to Fallout. I sucked at dancing, but oh well. I was high as fuck and having fun with my girls and the man I love. My three favorite people in the world.

Noticing his gaze on me, I sauntered over to him, and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. I could tell he was hesitant to dance, but I pulled him to me anyway. All four of us were dancing around the living room as the song changed, but we kept dancing around for a while. I grinded against Juan, danced with my girls and realized this was the best night I'd had, possibly ever. The problems I had were minor things that would most likely go away on their own. I was in a better place than I ever thought I could possibly be. Just three years ago my life had been pretty much the complete opposite as it was right now. I had been in a dark place, a deep hole, and couldn't really see a way out. Now, though, I was in love with my soulmate. I had my two best friends for two weeks. I was going to keep in contact with them now. I thought I could possibly have a friend in Tara, and the guys were cool. I never thought my life could be this perfect.

 **A/N:** _I'm so sorry this took sooooooooo long. I've been busy and chapter 14 is taking forever. Hopefully I'll have another one up soon. Please review!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	10. The First Date

After two fun-filled weeks, I took Brie and Skye back to the airport, sad to see them go, but I promised I'd see them soon. I'd get a laptop and make a new Skype and we could Skype and text as often as possible. They had both said that I should let him tell me he loved me. They knew I was scared, but they could tell he did, tell he needed to say it. And I knew they were right. They had always been brutally honest with me. I trusted them more than anyone to tell me what was right. I had known it was true, but I didn't always trust my judgement anymore. Too much had happened because of me making the wrong call.

The morning sunlight was streaming through the window, and I could smell something good coming from the kitchen. I inhaled deeply and smiled. It smelled like pancakes, strawberries, sausage and hashbrowns. I stretched and slowly blinked my eyes open, noticing his shirt on the bed next to me and pulling on the navy blue tee with SAMCRO written on it in white. He entered the room carrying a tray of everything I had smelled, a black rose, my favorite flower, and a mug of hot cocoa with whipped cream and a sprinkling of cinnimon on it. God, this guy was good. I didn't even tell him I liked most of those things. "Look at that. You can wear something other than black and green," he kissed my forehead as he set the tray on my lap.

Smirking at his snark, I didn't hit him, only because he had done so well with breakfast. I tilted my head back and gave him a full kiss before I started in on breakfast. He crawled into bed next to me, staring at me as I ate. I got slightly self-conscious, setting down my fork to take a sip of my hot cocoa as I gestured to the tray. He shook his head, smiling and reaching out to use his thumb to wipe away the whipped cream I had gotten on my lip. I licked the whipped cream off his thumb. "I ate while I was cooking," he explained.

When I finished eating, he took the tray, leaving the rose on my nightstand, and returned it to the kitchen. I heard him rinse off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher before turning it on. I smiled and fell back into the pillows again. Juan walked back into the room and crawled back into bed with me. I rolled into him, breathing in his scent and closing my eyes as he rubbed my back. This was my favorite place in the world. I tilted my head back and kissed him, shifting and sitting up so I could straddle him. The sweet, romantic stuff was nice, but we had not had nearly enough hot, loud, wild sex in the past two weeks, and I intended to start remedying that now.

Looking in the mirror afterwards, I noticed the bite marks along my collarbone, going up my neck. I knew I had left deep scratches on his back. I smirked as he came up behind me again, kissing some of my bruises. He got to my ear, tracing the outside of it with his tongue and I shivered. He had found that spot weeks ago. He nipped it lightly a few times with his teeth before he reached out and took my hand, leading me back to the bed. He lay down, staring at me as I crawled in after him. I wondered what all the staring was about this morning. He was certainly doing a lot of it.

Just as I was about to say something, he spoke up. "Marry me," he said, his voice completely serious, his face unreadable. I couldn't help it. My jaw dropped. I had never expected this. Maybe 'I love you,' but this? I didn't know what to say. Yes we would get married. Yes I wanted to. But now? I tried to find words, but before I could even open my mouth, he burst out laughing. I wanted to smack him, but I didn't. He laughed for a couple minutes and I didn't say anything, waiting. "Sorry, not sorry. I wanted to see the look on your face, and holy shit, it was worth it," he paused, his laughter subsiding as he met my gaze again. "I said that, so I could say this. I love you, Krystal," he kept his gaze steady on mine, waiting for an answer.

Honestly, I expected this. I knew it was coming. I knew he meant it. But hearing the words, after I had thought for so long I would never hear them from this man again. I had gone so long expecting to never even hear his voice again. It almost made me cry. I managed not to, but barely. I smiled at him. "I love you back, Juan Carlos," I replied, leaning over to meet his lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. This led to a round of lovemaking, a first for us. It was sweet, sensual and romantic, slow and everything I could have hoped for. Sure, hot, sweaty, kinky sex was fantastic, especially with him, but this was amazing, too.

Afterwards, as we lay in the afterglow, my head on his chest as I traced his tattoo with my fingertips, I suddenly smacked him, looking up to meet his gaze, "Next time those two words come out of your mouth to me, you had better have a much better way of asking me," I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, but I was serious. I remembered all the ways I had pictured him asking me before, and the way our relationship was, then and now, short and simple had never really been our style. I knew he knew that, though, and would have a much better way of asking when the time actually came, but I was making sure he knew I had expectations he had better meet.

Smiling, he raised an eyebrow at my tongue, still sticking out at him. "You better put that away before I put it to better use," he informed me. I pretended to think about it, but did not put my tongue back in my mouth. Instead, I began playing with my tongue ring between my lips in a way that drove him crazy. He reached out and grabbed my sides, tickling, and I giggled relentlessly, relenting and putting my tongue away. He eventually stopped, and we calmed down again. "I promise, the next time I ask you to be my wife, it will be everything you could hope for and more," he said, kissing my temple.

Grinning, I nodded. I knew he didn't make promises lightly either. He meant it, and I knew he would deliver. I was beginning to contemplate round 3, when he glanced at the clock. "Do you know how to ride?" he asked, and I quirked an eyebrow, nodding. He smiled. "Good, not that you can't ride with me, but it'll be a nicer ride up north this way," I tilted my head, wondering where we were going. Juan didn't say anything else, just got up and started getting ready. I smiled and shook my head. He had always been good at surprises, even though I hated them coming from anyone else, and I decided I'd just sit back and enjoy where the day would take us. It had taken us some pretty amazing places so far.

After a shower, in which we got around to round 3 as I'd been hoping we would and even round 4, we got dressed. Since I was riding, I went with a pair of dark skinny jeans and my black combat boots, pairing that with a bright green tank top, and leather jacket. He stepped back into the room, pocketing his phone, and looked me over. "No pink?" he asked, giving me a strange look, which I returned. He knew how I felt about pink. I hated it. So what was that about? I didn't give it much more thought, and shook my head. He was wearing his standard jeans and boots, a tight black tee-shirt with a sweatshirt over it, and his cut. There was no doubt about it; my man was sexy as fuck.

Grinning, I walked over to him as I attached my chain and stuffed my wallet in my back pocket. I grabbed him by his own chain, pulling him closer and crashed his lips against mine, standing on my tiptoes. His hands gripped my waist, pulling me even closer. I grinned against his lips and then pulled away. "I love you, Juan," I said, biting my lip in an effort to suppress my grin, which didn't really work. He grinned just as widely and said the words back. I pressed my forehead against his then slowly lowered the heels of my feet so they were back on the floor.

Juan wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his waist as we headed for the door. I grabbed my keys and locked up. We went downstairs, put on our sunglasses and mounted his bike. He pulled around into the TM parking lot, and I tilted my head at him as I got off. "We need to pick up a bike for you," he said, and I followed him, wondering what he was going to have me ride. We walked across the lot to a black and red Harley, and I had to admit, it was not a bad fit for me. I wasn't going to ride it today, but maybe one day I'd give it a whirl.

Taking a moment to walk around it and look it over, I walked back to him, shaking my head. "This is nice, but I have a bike I can ride. C'mon, let's go get it," I said, waving at the few men milling around as I walked back to his bike. He followed and got on. I slid on behind him and hugged him tight as he pulled out of the parking lot. I directed him to the storage unit where I stored my bike, and we both got off his. I unlocked the lock and lifted the door to the unit, smiling as I saw my baby. I hadn't ridden it in a while, and it was definitely time. It was a Suzuki Hayabusa, metallic green with black designs, and perfect for me. It was fast, definitely faster than his Dyna, and I adored riding it.

Letting out a low whistle, he stepped up to the bike, examining it. He walked around it, and back to me, grinning that wide grin I loved. "Damn, babe, you sure know how to pick out a bike," he said, and I could see the look in his eyes. He wanted to take me, right here. I wanted to let him, but he stopped himself, checking his phone. "We've gotta go if we're gonna make our dinner reservations, but we're gonna have some fun later," he said, his eyes dark. I smirked; I would take him up on that.

Getting on my bike, I started it up, getting my helmet out of the saddlebag. He came over and kissed me hard and passionately, purposefully leaving me wanting more as he pulled away and walked back to his bike. His eyes were smoldering, and this time I had to stop myself from jumping him. He led us straight to the restaurant, and when I looked at the place, I looked down at my clothes. I wasn't dressed up enough for this. "What you're wearing is fine, babe," he said, noticing my expression. He took my hand and led me into the restaurant, telling them he had a reservation for two under the name Juan, and I smiled as the hostess led us to our table.

As we walked through the place hand in hand, I didn't really notice other people much, which wasn't usually my style. I usually notice everything. Especially since I moved. I had to make sure I didn't run into anyone I knew, and other reasons. If I had been paying attention, though, I would have noticed quite a few things that would have raised questions, one in particular that would have sent me running for the hills. Instead I had my eyes on my man, smirking as the hostess tried and failed to get him to even look at her.

When we were seated, in a booth in the corner, away from other people, I leaned across and kissed him, just because of how much he amazed me today, but the look on the hostess's face was definitely a bonus. "I love you," I said, and he said it back as she cleared her throat and set the menus down before saying our waiter would be here to take our drink orders soon, and leaving. I was glad she took the hint. I didn't really want to smash her face. It might mar an otherwise perfect evening.

The waiter got to the table and I ordered a screaming orgasm, smiling innocently at my man, and a water. He ordered a beer, and the guy left, not before obviously checking me out. I rolled my eyes. Juan looked like he wanted to punch the guy, but I just shook my head. "If I could refrain from smashing the face of that overly-friendly hostess, you can keep your self-control intact around him. It's not worth it," I teased and he laughed. "Although, I could go kick her ass, let you hit him, start a ruckus. We could get kicked out of here, go where ever the next place you have planned is, and have some fun for the rest of the night. I'm okay with that, too," I said contemplatively and he laughed harder. I guess I'd take that as a no.

Shaking his head, he reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "No, I don't want to ruin our first date," he said, and I practically melted. He was good. I hadn't even known he could be this romantic. He had been kinda romantic before, but we had been so young then. He was so much more so now. We ate dinner and shared a dessert and were just sitting around talking when he reached into his cut, pulling out a small box. My eyes widened, I knew he had just been joking this morning, so what the hell was this? "Don't freak out. It's just a," he paused, "promise ring, of sorts. I love you, Krystal, and I want to be with you for a long time. This is just a way to show that. Happy Valentine's Day," he said, handing me the box.

Opening it, my mouth dropped open. It was a white gold band with intricate designs. The biggest stone was an emerald, and big, but not big enough to be gaudy, and surrounding it were stones of black onyx. It was perfect. Then I realized what he had just said. "Uh, I love it. It's gorgeous. I just, uh, kinda didn't realize what day it is. And I've never really liked Valentine's Day. Way too commercialized. I actually used to protest it back in high school," I realized I was rambling and stopped myself, clearing my throat. "I love you, Juan. Happy Valentine's Day," I leaned across the table and kissed him and he took the box from my hand, taking the ring and slipping it onto the ring finger of my right hand, where it fit perfectly.

Tenderly holding my right hand, he brought it to his lips, lightly kissing each of my fingertips and then the ring. I smiled. The waiter brought the check, and noticed the ring, sighing as he walked away. I couldn't help but laugh. "You are the cheesiest person I know. Not only saying I love you on Valentine's Day, but also our first date, and a promise ring. You are extremely cheesy, boyfriend," I grinned as I said the word, and he grinned back. "I wouldn't have you any other way, though," I blew him a kiss.

Shrugging, he took the check, barely glancing at the price before he took the cash out of his wallet. He took the pen and wrote something on the receipt before he stood. I stood too, glancing over, and smiling. He had written to the waiter, 'If you ever so much as think of checking out my girlfriend again, I will beat you so bad, your own mother won't recognize you.' I wrapped my arm around his waist and asked him what our next stop was as we walked out. "We're headed to our hotel room, so I can ravage my girlfriend for the rest of the night, then tomorrow we're going to catch the sights of Yosemite, maybe take a hike," he said, pressing a kiss to my temple.

 **A/N:** _I'm sorry this took so long. I thought I had posted this a few days ago. I'm really sorry._ _I promise I'll get the next chapter up in a couple days. That being said, I really love this chapter. I hope you guys do, too! Review, please! And I appreciate the reviews I've gotten. You guys are awesome._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	11. Reflecting

A few days later, I returned to my apartment with a new laptop. I knew how to pick a good one out, but Juan had insisted on picking it out with me, getting it as tricked out as he could from the store, and I knew he'd put his own customizations on it. We had stayed longer than just that day in Yosemite, only getting back late last night, and since I had no work today either, we had decided to go get the laptop today. I was going to Skype with Skye and Brie tonight. For now though, I was going to lay in bed with my boyfriend, cuddle and watch Netflix.

At that thought, I grinned, and Juan noticed, cocking an eyebrow at me. "You know, I quite like thinking of you as my boyfriend," I said and he grinned back, walking over to me and pulling me to him for a deep kiss. I ended it a few minutes later, breathless, and led him to the bed. I went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing my bottle of Tylonel and shaking three out into my palm. I had been cramping all day, accompanied with back pain, and I knew what that meant. I'd have to go buy tampons soon. I hadn't had a period since I had moved here, but that was normal for me. I'd always been irregular. I had anywhere between 3 and 5 periods a year, if that.

Heading back into my room, I went to my dresser, opening up the second drawer, which was for pajamas, and pulled out a black tank top and a pair of lime green short shorts. I took off my shirt, pants and bra and pulled on the tank top and shorts. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and put my clothes in the hamper. Juan had been watching me change, but got on the bed as I went into the kitchen. I got a pint of ice cream from the freezer, glad that I had bought it when Skye and Brie were here. It was Ben and Jerry's Half Baked. One of my favorite flavors. I grabbed a spoon, figuring Juan could share mine if he wanted some, and went back into my bedroom.

Crawling into the bed, I set the ice cream down and turned the TV on. I picked a show, my favorite again, Once Upon a Time, and started it at the beginning since he was watching with me. I set the remote aside and leaned against his chest, picking up the ice cream and spoon. He wrapped his arms around me, but didn't say anything about my choice of show. "Are you okay, babe?" he asked as I began mouthing the words around a bite of ice cream. I looked up at him and offered a reassuring smile and nod, giving him a kiss once I had swallowed the ice cream, then returned my attention to my show.

After a couple of episodes we were taking a break, sitting outside on my terrace, me in the chair, with one knee up to my chest, while he leaned against the railing and watched me, both of us smoking a cigarette. "You're so fucking adorable," he broke the silence and I looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Everything about you is, but in particular, I was talking about the way you sit there whispering the lines to your show practically word for word," he smiled, bending to put his cigarette butt out in my ashtray.

Ducking my head so that the hair that had fallen out of my bun fell in front of my face, I took the last drag of my cigarette, and then put it out. I blew the smoke out, then looked back up at him, shrugging. "It's one of my favorite shows. I've seen every episode of every season more times than I can count. Besides, I've always been good at memorizing random stuff like that, song lyrics and random facts and stuff," I said as I stood, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugged me close, kissing the top of my head. "Do you wanna watch more, or do you not like the show?" I asked, looking up at him so I could see the truth in his eyes.

Leaning down to kiss my lips, he took my hand and led me back inside. "It's a good show, and I love how much you love it. Lets keep watching it," he said, pulling me in and closing the sliding glass door behind me. I smiled and followed. Not many people put up with my more quirky qualities, much less loved them. He just took them all in stride, which made me love him so much more. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, burying my face in his back. He held my hands, then turned in my arms so he could face me. "I got some good bud. Wanna get a bong and smoke?" I smiled, standing on my tiptoes to give him a kiss, and going to grab a bong.

Instead of a bong I grabbed my green and blue pipe. I walked back over to my bed as he was getting his weed. I packed a bowl and used my Raiders lighter to take a hit. It was pretty good, and I had to ask him where he got his weed. Apparently he's a part owner of a weed shop and colonic spa here in town, Clear Passages is the name. We smoked three bowls and then went out to smoke another cigarette. I always smoked more when I was high. Then we headed back to my bed to watch more Once Upon a Time.

I put my feet up on the bed, and he took them into his lap, starting to rub them. I almost pulled back on instinct. I didn't like anyone touching my feet. Juan was the exception. He always had been. I relaxed deeper into my pillows enjoying the first foot rub I'd had in years, probably ever. It was nicer than I expected, especially during this time of the month. As the credits rolled for the fifth time, I decided it was time to get stuff done. I sat up, putting my feet on the floor and stretching as I got up. I could see his gaze on my ass and smirked. "Alright, biker boy, I'm going to Skype Brie and Skye, and play around on my laptop for a bit before I head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

Standing, he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. He gave me a kiss that made me forget my own name, and pulled back, resting his forehead against mine. "That sounds good, babygirl. Have a good time, and say hi to Brie and Skye for me. I love you, gorgeous," he replied. I blushed. I'd never been good at receiving compliments. I just didn't see it. I appreciated that he did, though. I led him to the door and said the words back before he left and I closed and locked the door behind him.

A little while later, I had texted Brie my new Skype ID and was waiting for one of them to call me. I heard the ringing and clicked to answer the call. I grinned when I saw both of them. I had headphones in because without them, they'd hear echo. I added the account they were on and then asked how they both were. They answered that they were fine, nothing had really happened, and asked me how I was, because I had told them I had news. "Well, Juan told me he loved me," I started, then went into the whole story, with them 'aww'ing and nodding at the appropriate times. "So it's been a really good few days, except for the fact that I started my period today. I'm blaming you two for that. I never get it until I'm around other women again," I stuck my tongue out at them.

They both laughed and shrugged, and I laughed too. We just joked around and talked for a while. Eventually we all went into the chat room where we had met, with me going in under an alias so no one would know who I was. We pretended that I was someone they'd met in the town they lived in. I almost left when I entered and saw Matthew on cam, but I didn't, instead doing my best to ignore him. It was hard, but I managed. He messaged me after a little bit, and I considered not replying, but I kept things light and distant and we talked for a little while before he left. I told Brie and Skye and showed them the messages, and they agreed it was nothing to be worried about. I decided I would stay out of the room when he was there in the future, though.

Once I was ready for bed, I told them I'd talk to them soon, and shut down my laptop. I set it on my dresser and then crawled into bed, deciding to watch one of my other favorite shows, One Tree Hill. I started on the sixth season, because it was my favorite, and curled up in bed, watching my favorite fictional couple as they lived their happiness. I let my mind drift, thinking of the past and who I used to be, compared to who I am now. Maybe all this, the accident, ensuing chaos, him losing his memory, everything, had been fated, or some bullshit like that. I didn't believe in fate, but maybe, just maybe something had intervened. Maybe we wouldn't have worked out then, but everything had to happen so we could work out now. That somewhat made sense to me. My life had to fall apart so everything could come together. Maybe Juan's did, too. We were supposed to be here, in this place, so we could get past all the shit and live the way we'd always been meant to.

Normally things like that didn't comfort me. I hated to think that all the shit I'd been through had been some plan thought of by some force in the universe or whatever. I wished things could have worked out without all the pain and death and destruction. But this time, it kind of did make me feel better, as twisted as that sounded. At least all the pain had been for some reason, some purpose, instead of just life fucking me over even more. At least it meant something. I focused on the show again, and soon after drifted off to sleep, One Tree Hill still playing in the background.

 **A/N:** _So here's the reason he doesn't remember her and she remembers him. Eventually you'll get all the details, and he will remember eventually, I promise. I even know how it's going to happen. And my writers block is done. I finished chapter 14 and I'm already halfway through with chapter 15. I'll get through the rest of this pretty quickly, so there shouldn't be any more long breaks between chapters. I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you guys review. Thank you for reading. I really appreciate everyone who does. Please review._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything you recognize._


	12. Meeting the Ex

A week later, I was doing dishes, music turned up loud, dancing around the kitchen as I cleaned it and made some lunch as well. I was still in pajamas, a tee-shirt and shorts, and I knew Juan would be here soon, so I was trying to get this all done quick. We were going to smoke and then head to the river and have a picnic. I was making tuna sandwiches, and had packed chips, chocolate chip cookies and waters. I already had a blanket for us to lay on and my bong was packed and ready. I just needed to finish my shit, get dressed and wait for my boyfriend. The weather was nice today. It was going to be a good day.

Just as I was turning to put a freshly washed butcher knife back in the drawer after using it to cut the sandwiches, because it had been all I'd had, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and jumped, facing the figure, holding the knife out protectively. "You're still adorable as fuck," he spoke. He looked exactly the same, like he'd stepped out of my memory. His hair was black, shaved on the sides and back and a couple inches long up top. His blue eyes still pierced into my soul. He was wearing an orange tee-shirt and camo shorts. I blinked, long and hard, but when I reopened my eyes, he was still there. He eyed the knife that I was still holding between us, but I didn't lower it, not really protecting myself from him, but moreso what I would do. I would never be a danger to him, but beyond that, I really had no idea what I'd do at this point.

When I was sure I'd be able to keep control of myself, I dropped the knife onto the counter, leaning against it and crossing my arms. "So, what do you want, Matthew?" I asked, keeping my face passive as I waited to see what he was going to do. He tried to step forward and I held my hands out. "I don't think so. After everything? After the last time I saw you? My mother had just died. I reached out to you, and you turned me away. And you expect me to just, what? Welcome you with open arms? Run right back to you?" I laughed humorlessly, crossing my arms again. "Yeah. I don't think so. My boyfriend will be here soon. I suggest you tell me what you want, and get out," I cocked an eyebrow and waited.

He smiled, a smile I'd once loved so much. It was still a nice smile, but didn't incite the same feelings it once did. I no longer wanted to be with him, no longer loved him like I once did. All those feelings were gone for me. Something I had thought would never happen. "Yeah, I saw you guys together in Yosemite. You look happy, Krystal. I'm happy for you," I snorted, biting back my sarcastic comment. "It's true, you know. I've made a lot of mistakes with you, but I've always wanted you happy. I've done what I thought was best for you at the time. You may not have always agreed with it, but I was trying. I thought you deserved better," he said, and I could tell he meant it, but it wasn't enough, not anymore.

Shaking my head, I shrugged. "And what about now, Matthew? Like you said, I'm happy. I haven't been this happy in a long time. This is a happiness I thought was denied to me, a happiness I thought YOU had denied me. So why are you here? Do you think we're going to have a repeat of the past? That's not going to happen. Maybe we can be friends, but not now, and I doubt we'll ever be more again. I've moved on, met the man I wanna spend the rest of my life with, and he doesn't push me away every chance he gets for no reason whatsoever. Yes, what we had was amazing, and yes, I wanted it back for so long. But now it's simply too late," I said, feeling bad for him, but not enough to make a move and hug him or anything. I knew how it felt to lose everything you'd ever wanted, but I wasn't going to risk what I had now for anything.

Before he could respond, I barely heard over the music blaring, the sound of footsteps on the stairs. I probably only heard them because I was listening for them. I didn't show any outward signs that I had heard them, but I smiled on the inside. This was gonna be interesting. A few seconds later, the front door opened and my boyfriend appeared in the doorway. I smiled then, and he looked back and forth between the two of us, noticing the butcher knife on counter. "What's going on, babe? Who's this?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

Quickly crossing the room, I wrapped my arms around him and he responded in kind, and I gave him a kiss. "This is not a big deal. Already taken care of. You were just leaving, weren't you, Matthew?" I turned to look at him, resting my head on Juan's chest. He just stared at me, still not saying anything, not looking at Juan at all. I looked back up at my boyfriend, who wanted me to make introductions, I could tell. "Juan, this is Matthew. Matthew, this is my boyfriend, Juan," I gestured with the hand that had the ring on it, and he didn't look surprised to see it. I realized that if he had seen me in Yosemite, he had probably seen Juan give me the ring.

Nodding, he finally took the hint and uncrossed his arms. He held his hand out to Juan, who stared at it with a cocked eyebrow. "She seems happy, man. It's good to see her this way," he shot his gaze to me, and I knew what he was leaving off. 'I used to make her this way.' "She's a great woman. You're lucky. Just don't screw up. She's way more forgiving than she should be. I would know. Just keep her happy, and don't ever let her go," he said, and Juan finally took his hand, shaking it. Matthew looked back to me again. "It was really good seeing you again, Krystal. If you ever wanna talk, you know where to find me," he smiled.

Walking to the front door, Matthew only got a few steps before Juan spoke up. "I won't let her go. I know what an amazing woman she is and I'll spend every day proving it to her. You lost the best thing to ever happen to you, and I'm not going to make the same mistake," he said, his words so familiar to something Matthew had said to Weston once, that I couldn't help but smile. I knew he meant it and I believed him. Of course, I had believed Matthew at the time he'd said it, but this time, things were different. There was a lot of history here, and I wasn't going to let him let me go. Not for anything.

Wincing, Matthew nodded, and left the apartment. I watched him leave then turned to my boyfriend. "You handled that well. He happens to be the only other man I've slept with," I said as I went back to what I was doing. He didn't move, and I looked over my shoulder, noticing that he was staring after Matthew. I knew what he was thinking. "No, you can't go hit him or kick his ass. You said everything that needs to be said. And he did treat me well when we were together. He never hit me or anything, which is more than can be said for other exes of mine," as soon as I said that, I knew I shouldn't have. His gaze snapped to me and I held up my hands. "It's done and over with. I'm fine. It's never going to happen again. I know you'll make sure of that," I quickly added.

Crossing the room in a few strides, he took me in his arms, kissing my forehead and pulling me close. "You're right about that. It'll never happen to you again. I promise. You deserve so much better than that. I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. I love you, baby girl," he said. I looked up at him and reached up, caressing his cheek and then linking my hands on the back of his neck. I knew he meant it. I smiled and kissed him, which quickly turned heated, and before I knew it, my ass was sitting on the counter, my legs wrapped around his waist, and his hands were up my shirt.

Leaning my forehead against his, I looked into his eyes. "I love you back, boyfriend. I dunno what I did to deserve you, but I'm never letting you go. You're stuck with me now," I extracted myself from his grip, but his hands lingered as I stepped away. I pulled him into my bedroom and onto my bed. I took the bong and took a hit before passing it to him. When we were finished smoking, I went to my dresser and pulled out a black tee-shirt and green shorts, pairing that with some zebra print flip flops. I was going to be driving, so I didn't need to dress to ride a bike. I grabbed the food and my phone, and we were out the door.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the river, alternating between fucking, smoking and swimming. We watched the sunset together, which I had to admit was quite perfect. It had been a long time since I had watched the sunset with someone. And there was no one else I would have preferred to watch it with. When it was over, I pulled him off the blanket and back into the water. We swam around some more, playing in the water as it got steadily darker. It was around nine o'clock when we got out of the water, hungry from all the swimming and smoking. I was thinking Chinese sounded good. It had been a long time since I'd had Chinese food. I missed eating lemon chicken. It was my favorite, ever since I was a kid. To this day, the best I'd had was from a place called Jasmine's in San Leandro.

 **A/N:** _So it'll be a few days before I can update. I'm sorry. My laptop charger died on me and I'm broke right now, so it'll be a few days until I can get a new one. I'll update as soon as I can, though. I hope you like this chapter. Please review! I don't have much more to say. I think that's it._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything you recognize._


	13. Dinner at Gemma's

The next day, there was a dinner at Gemma's house with everyone from the club and all the old ladies. I was surprised when Juan told me she had invited me as well, but of course I'd go. I'd like to see what her house looked like. And any chance to rub my relationship with Juan in her face. She didn't know we'd exchanged 'I love you's' or had our first date, or that he'd given me a promise ring. I looked down at it on my finger. Even though it hadn't been that long since I'd put it on, it just felt perfect on my finger, like it'd been there forever, and I never wanted to take it off. I never would if I could help it. I slept in it, showered in it. I looked up at my boyfriend, still sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful in sleep.

Glancing at the clock, I realized there was time before I had to get in the shower and head to work. I reached up and caressed his face, scooting closer and leaving a trail of wet sloppy kisses up his chest, to his neck, not stopping until I reached his ear. "Wake up, sexy. Time to please your girlfriend before she has to go to work," I whispered, my tongue darting out to trace the edge of his ear, nipping his earlobe before I worked my way back down. I moved up and straddled him, grinding my crotch against his.

This got a reaction out of him. He reached out and grabbed my hips, holding me tightly as I began to rock against him, his hips moving with mine. I looked into his eyes and leaned down, pulling my hair back and tying it in a ponytail as I kissed him, biting on his lip as my hips continued to move steadily faster. I leaned back, and then back down again to attack his neck with my teeth and tongue, moving quicker still as I took my nails and dragged them down his chest. I dug them in deeper as I scratched down his chest again, this time drawing blood. I bit deep into his chest, right on his tattoo, and kissed it a few times as I sat back again. I met his lust and love filled gaze, returning it with a smoldering look of my own as I descended again. We dry humped for a while, me leaving marks on his neck, chest and back as it got to be far from dry.

Finally, Juan could take it no longer. He reached up, pulling my shirt over my head, then reaching down and removing his boxers without breaking the kiss. He threw them to the floor and gave us both what we were craving most. His thick cock slid into me and he bit on my lip, carefully avoiding any of my four lips rings and pulled hard, almost drawing blood. I grinned and started moving on him, his hips meeting mine thrust for thrust. I felt him hitting my G spot each time, and began to feel my orgasm building, the heat pooling low in my stomach. I could tell by the noises he was making that his was building too.

Slowing it down even more, I thrust harder each time, riding this out as long as possible as low moans began to escape my throat, getting louder as each thrust took me higher. He reached up to pull me down to him, our lips meeting in a hot wet kiss. He moved his lips to my ear, tongue tracing the outside as he nipped and sucked. I shuddered, moaning louder, and knew I was getting close to the edge. I whispered his name in his ear, and then trailed my tongue and teeth to his neck, biting in as I began to move faster, swirling my hips as I did so. He moved with me, keeping up with my pace and he groaned out my name. I moved increasingly faster as I leaned back, whimpering and then moaning loudly.

Reaching down, he thumbed my clit and that was enough to send me tumbling over the edge. I shouted his name as I trembled around him, digging my nails down his chest once more. That sent him following after me, and he moaned my name, both of us free falling back to earth. I collapsed on his chest, and we both just lay there, wrapped in each other, catching our breath. I left kisses on all the places I'd marked, running my fingertips up and down the scratch marks on his chest. His arms tightened around me and his hand ran up and down my arm, giving me goosebumps.

A little while later, I had to get up and shower. I met his lips in another scorching kiss, and got out of bed. To save water, we showered together, barely managing to stick to cleaning instead of more fucking, but we both needed to be to work on time, so that kept us in check. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and slipped on black jean shorts, a lime green tank top and my green laceless Converse. He was already wearing dirty work jeans and his work shirt, unbuttoned. I walked up to him and buttoned up his shirt. I stood in his arms, resting my head on his chest and breathing him in for a few minutes.

Glancing over his shoulder at the clock, I turned my head and kissed his cheek before pulling away. I laced our fingers together and we headed for the door. I locked it behind us and he walked me to my truck, opening the door for me and helping me in. We kissed and he shut the door for me as I put my seatbelt on. I watched Juan walk over to TM and then pulled out, heading for work. It was going to be a long day as I waited to see him again, and I was just glad we got to spend the evening together, no matter who else was with us.

After a long day at work, dealing with customers who seemed to be trying extremely hard to piss me off today, I finally got to go home. I drove to my apartment to meet up with Juan so we could head over to his place. He was showered and dressed in clean clothes, laying on my bed with Netflix playing, but he was sleeping. I smiled and took out my phone, snapping a picture to use as my wallpaper. He looked so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't help it. I woke him up by playfully smacking him with a pillow, and he jerked awake. I grinned mischeviously and he pulled me into a kiss.

Because we had to leave soon, I didn't let the kiss progress too far. I pulled away and took his hand, lacing our fingers together. "We have to go," I said regretfully and he nodded. I stood up and he followed after shutting off Netflix and the TV. I got the two chocolate pies I had made out of the fridgerator and Juan picked up the potato salad I had made and alcohol we had bought. We locked up my apartment and went downstairs to get in my truck. I let him drive, and in a few minutes, we were parking on a street lined with cars and bikes. He got out and walked around the car, opening the door for me. This kinda stuff I had to get used to, but I liked it, coming from him. I laced our fingers together as we walked to the front door and he knocked on it.

A few minutes later, Gemma opened the front door. She smiled at Juan, welcoming him in, and looked at me like she was considering slamming the door in my face, as I had done when I'd opened the door to find her on the other side at Juan's house. I held out the pies, faking a smile and she opened the door wider. "Juice, you know where the kitchen is. I'll take that," she said and took the pies from me, heading back to the kitchen. I shared a look with my boyfriend and shrugged. He gave me a kiss and headed to the kitchen, while I looked for the living room.

Luckily, I found Tara in the living room, sitting in a chair and holding a beautiful baby girl who looked to be about one year old. I smiled as I took a seat on the couch near her, watching as the baby drank from a bottle. She had dark hair like Tara's, and when she opened her eyes, I noticed they were her daddy's blue. She was gorgeous. Tara smiled as I sat, and when her daughter was done with her bottle and burped, Tara held her toward me, asking if I wanted to hold her. I nodded, reaching out to take her, and settled her into my arms nicely. "She's gorgeous, Tara. What's her name?" I asked.

Reaching out, she brushed the little girl's hair back off her forehead so she could place a kiss there. I adjusted the tiny body, putting a pillow under my arm for comfort. "Kalliope. It was a fight getting Jax to agree to that, but as soon as we both saw her, we knew, that was her name," she answered. "She's actually the thing that kept us together. A couple of years ago we were at a really low point. I was going to take the boys and leave him. But then I found out I was pregnant, and I couldn't leave. He's been working on getting the club out of any dirty business ever since," she explained.

Glancing at her, I looked back down at the baby, cooing at her and rocking her as she began to fall asleep. I stood up and moved to a rocking chair in the corner of the room, sitting in it and rocking the beautiful bundle in my arms. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," I tried to move my hair out of her grasp, but she had a tight grip on a lock of green hair. I gave up the effort and looked up when Juan entered the room, a beer in his hand. He walked over and perched on the arm of the couch, smiling at me.

Groaning, a pregnant blonde woman waddled into the room, hands resting on her very large stomach. She collapsed on the couch and looked over at me. "Hi, I'm Lyla, Opie's Old Lady. You're Krystal, right?" she greeted before yawning widely. "Sorry, I'm about a million months pregnant. This little boy just doesn't wanna make an appearance. He doesn't mind doing a jig against my rib cage, though, which keeps me up most nights," she explained with a smile, rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Smiling back, I continued rocking the girl in my arms. "It's nice to meet you. And I completely understand. No worries," I looked up at Juan, feeling a strange twinge of baby fever, which I quickly shook away. There was no way I was ready for that. I wanted a little Ortiz to call my own, but it was way too soon. I wanted us to be married before that happened. At least for a couple years. Still, it was nice to imagine. A little girl with my curls and his eyes. Or a little boy the spitting image of him. It would be wonderful, when it did happen. As if reading my thoughts, he leaned down and kissed me, and when I looked down at the baby again, she was sound asleep.

Just then, two rambunctious boys ran into the room, followed by Jax. Tara caught both boys on her lap and Jax took a seat between Lyla and the arm of the couch closest to Tara. She grinned down at her boys, and then looked at me. "This is Abel," she said, pointing to the blonde blue eyed one who looked to be about 7 or 8. "And this is Thomas," she said, pointing to the brown haired blue eyed one who was probably 5. They were both cute as can be, and looked like their father. I looked down at the sleeping beauty in my arms, and could tell she looked like her mother, except for the blue eyes.

Appearing in the doorway, Gemma told us it was time for dinner. We all got up, and Tara led me to the nursery as the rest of them made their way to the dining room. I set her down in her crib and Tara smiled, telling me I was good at handling babies. I laughed as she led the way out of the room. "My cousin had her first kid when I was five. I kinda grew up around babies and I did a lot of babysitting when I was younger. It's just kinda my thing. That being said, if you ever need someone to watch the kids, I would be happy to help out. No problem at all," I informed her as we reached the dining room and found our seats at the table.

 **A/N:** _I'm back! My laptop charger finally got here today. And I was able to write even though I didn't have a laptop. I've got up to chapter 18 finished and I've already started on chapter 19. So I'll probably be done writing this part in a couple days, because I already know what's going to happen in chapters 19 and 20. I'll probably start the next part after I finish this one, but once I finish getting this posted I'll probably wait about a week before I start posting the second part. I have quite a few parts planned for this series, so I hope you guys continue to enjoy it. Also, someone asked who Matthew really is and if he was going to cause more drama. For now, I don't think he will. I might bring him back later for some fun, but we'll see. This fic is actually loosely based on my life, with the exception of the stuff with Juice, of course. Other than that, it is pretty much exactly based on my life. I do have plenty of more drama planned though. Oh and also, I made Thomas two years younger than Abel because that's how old he's actually supposed to be. They admitted that even though Thomas was still only about a year old by the end of the series, he was supposed to be older. So I made him the age he should be. I hope you like this chapter and continue to read and review. I really appreciate all of it. I'd be nowhere without fans. I think I'm going to end this extremely long authors note now. PLEASE REVIEW!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	14. A Hard Day

After dinner we were sitting outside, enjoying the cool evening air that would soon turn hot as summer loomed ever closer. Juan and I were sitting in a couple of patio chairs, watching the coals slowly burn out. The boys were playing in the backyard and Tig and his Old Lady came out, sitting in a couple chairs next to us. I smiled. His Old Lady was a transwoman, and I thought it was cool how accepting the club was. "I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you, but it's very nice to meet you, Venus. I actually have been in a couple of serious relationships with FtM's. I never got the chance to make many MtF friends, but I've never really been good at making friends. In fact, I only ever made one. I'd like the chance to get to know you, though," I said, smiling.

Smiling at me, she took my hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, too, dear. And I suspect your days of few friends are behind you. You fit in well here. We're quite a diverse group," she informed me. I shrugged, thinking of Gemma, and she patted my hand before letting go. "Even the Queen will let you in eventually. She's just wary of newcomers. We can all see how much Juan loves you, and how much you love him. You're good for each other," she said with her Blanche Devereaux accent. "We should go shopping soon. We'll take Tara and Lyla, make a girls day out of it!" she said, getting excited, and I couldn't break it to her that I hated shopping, instead smiling and nodding.

Sharing a look with my love, I nodded, reaching out to take his hand. He brought mine to his lips for a kiss and laced our fingers together. I looked down at the ring, trying to think of something to get him. I had something from him now. I wanted him to have something from me. I'd think of the perfect thing, it would just take a little bit of time. The four of us sat in silence for a minute as we watched the boys. We were still sitting silently when the door opened and Jax and Tara came out to gather the boys. I looked over at Juan, and we mutually decided it was time for us to go, too.

Standing, we said our goodbyes to everyone, making our way to the front of the house. We got in my truck and I buckled up, curling into his side as he drove to his house. We walked inside, our hands clasped between us. We went into the kitchen to put the rest of the chocolate pie and potato salad into the fridge. "I must say, girlfriend, you are an excellent cook," he said, pinning me between him and the wall, holding my hands over my head and leaning down to devour my neck. I bit back my sarcastic comment for a moment as he moved upward toward my ear.

When I could, I managed to breathlessly say, "Throwing together two pies and some potato salad is hardly cooking," before he attacked my lips with his, soon letting my tongue into his mouth so ours could dance. We continued to make out against the counter for a while before I led him to bed. I pushed him into a sitting position on the bed, and slowly began to strip for him. I started with my tank top, pulling it over my head slowly. I reached back and undid my black lacy bra and tossed it at his face. Then I slid my shorts down my long legs, tossing them aside.

Unable to just sit back and watch anymore, he tossed the bra aside and reached out, grabbing my hips and tucking his thumbs in the elastic of my lacy black thong, pulling it down and slipping it into his pocket. I smirked, but let him keep it. I knew he still had the panties he had stolen on our first night together. He might as well keep that too. I began to strip him of his clothes, pulling off his shirt and kissing him. I reached for the buckle on his jeans, unbuckling it and sliding his jeans off. He stepped out of them and I pulled his boxers down. I pushed him back on the bed and then got on my knees, to give him a blow job.

After he came, I swallowed, my gaze locked on his. I slowly crawled up his body, straddling his waist and leaning down to give him a sweet kiss. I began to rock my hips against his, slowly grinding against him to get him ready to go. He already was, and I had to smile at that. I was ready too, and I slid onto his dick. He filled me completely and felt amazing inside me. He began rocking his hips with mine, adding a little twist that always hit me in just the right spot. I moaned his name breathlessly and he started moving faster, grunting with his quicker thrusts.

Just a few minutes later, we were both cumming, yelling each others names. I collapsed next to him on the bed, sated and satisfied. I looked at him and could tell he felt the same way. I decided a bowl before bed sounded good, so I got out of the bed, wearing nothing, and crossed the room to get my pipe and weed. I packed the bowl and took a hit, then passed it to my boyfriend. When we finished smoking the bowl, we went outside to smoke a cigarette on his back porch. He sat on one of his patio chairs and I sat on his lap and we shared a cigarette. I passed it back to him so he could finish it, and rested my head on his shoulder. It was such a nice day out. Moments like these were my favorites. The little things had always made me the happiest.

Putting the cigarette out in my ashtray, he patted my butt so I'd get up, and I did, and he slapped my ass as I walked to the sliding glass door. I turned to look at him and smirked, before sliding the door open and stepping inside. He followed and as he was walking to the bed, I grabbed his ass. He looked at me, and told me he loved me. "I love you back, Juan. More than I ever thought possible," I told him, giving him a kiss that quickly turned passionate as our tongues danced together and his hand came up to tangle in my hair. His other hand was on my ass as he gripped a handful of it. I pushed him back onto his bed and crawled on top of him, lying on his chest as we continued making out. This wasn't uncommon for us. We often got carried away and ended up making out like teenagers in random places.

A couple of hours later, we had finished making out, and I was still lying on his chest, my head right above his heart so I could hear his heartbeat. He was stroking my hair, and we just laid in the dark silence for a while, enjoying each other's company. It wasn't much longer before we fell asleep, still in that position. I was dreading tomorrow, but thankfully, sleeping with Juan kept the nightmares at bay. I still slept better with him than I had in years. Probably since I'd been with Matthew. I felt safe and comfortable in his arms. They felt like home, and it had been a really long time since I'd felt like someplace was home. Again, it was probably since I'd been with Matthew.

The next morning I woke up and remembered what day it was and wanted to stay in bed all day. I hated this day. I couldn't stay in bed all day because we had to work, but I did groan loudly and duck my head under the covers. "What's wrong, babygirl?" he asked, startling me. I didn't know he was awake. My eyes snapped open in time to see him ducking his head under the covers as well. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him, open myself up to him. I knew I had to open up sometime, but I wasn't sure if now was the right time.

Sighing, I considered whether or not to tell him. It seemed to be the right time to let him in. At least about this. I looked away as I began to speak. "My grandmother died, 12 years ago. Today was her birthday. This day and the anniversary of her death always fuck me up. I still miss her so much. She was my Gam Gam. I still remember sitting in bed with her and her reading to me, until she had to rest her voice, then I'd read to her, when I was three. Those memories are my favorite. She was the glue that held our family together. At her funeral, there was a fist fight and yelling match. My aunts still don't talk to each other. They basically made my mother and I choose sides. I chose my Aunt Kathy's side, and my mom chose my Aunt Robins. It was ridiculous. It still is," I told him, sighing again as I stared straight up.

Reaching over, he touched my face, making me look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, baby. That's horrible. Why don't we take the day off work, and stay in bed and watch Netflix all day? Or something else to keep your mind off of it? I can understand why you would want to do that. It's okay to miss work for a day. You never miss work. And I kinda have an in with my boss," he said, trying to make me smile. It worked, for a few seconds, before I started to shake my head. "Listen, I know this is a hard time for you. I just want to help you through it. Please, let me help you," he turned his eyes on me with a look I couldn't say no to.

Nodding, I flipped the blanket off our heads. It was getting hot. "I love you so much, Juan. Thank you," I leaned over to give him a kiss and then got out of bed to go to the bathroom and then call in to work. He called TM and then I went to make breakfast. After we ate and I had washed our dishes in the sink, I went and crawled into bed with Juan and we turned on OUAT. It took me a little while, but I was finally able to focus on the show and the fact that I was cuddled up to Juan, instead of what day it was. This was one of the reasons I loved him so much. He could make me feel better about anything. I looked up at him and kissed him. "I love you. Thank you," I said, and he said I love you and you're welcome before I turned my attention back to the show. We just stayed in bed and watched TV for the rest of the day.

 **A/N:** _Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I finished chapter 20 today so I'm finished with this part. I will continue updating every day or every other day, I'm not sure which. I am going to start the next part, but like I said, I probably won't start posting the second part until about a week after I post chapter 20. I really hope you guys like it and review. PLEASE and thank you!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	15. More Opening Up

After the sunset, I was beginning to feel restless. We had switched from OUAT to One Tree Hill to Grey's Anatomy, and then NCIS. I looked up at him nudged him. He turned his attention to me. "You want to go ride our bikes for a while? I feel like getting out of the house." I said, and he nodded, giving me a kiss before moving to get out of bed. I took his arm so he stopped moving and looked at me. "Thank you so much for today. I actually managed to keep my mind off her for once. I love you so much. You honestly don't know how much," I said before giving him a sweet kiss. After I kissed his lips, I gave him one on each cheek, his forehead and the tip of his nose before leaning back.

Reaching over, he cupped my face in both his hands, pulling it closer to his and stared into my eyes. "I love you more. I told you I'm not going anywhere. Whether you want to tell me everything or nothing at all. I meant it. Thank you, for letting me in some today. Thank you for opening that door, and beginning to break down those walls. I appreciate it so much. You've no idea. I'm just glad I was able to help. I'd do anything for you. I love you, beautiful," he said, and a combination of what he just said and thinking about my past and beginning to open up to him, in a way I hadn't in years, with anyone, made tears well in my eyes. I hadn't been in one relationship since Matthew. A couple first dates, but no second, so to feel this way about someone and have someone feel this way about me, especially Juan, was amazing. "No, no, no. Don't cry," he said when a tear fell down my cheek.

Using his thumb, he wiped the tear from my cheek, but another one rolled down in its place, and then another one rolled down the other one. I shook my head at his worried look, smiling reassuringly. I reached up and placed my hands on top of his, taking a deep breath to compose myself. "I'm sorry. I never cry. But this isn't for a bad reason. I just," I paused, trying to think of the right way to put it. I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like me bringing up Matthew. "Matthew and I were together for a year. After he broke up with me, it took me years to get over him. I haven't even been in another relationship since him, at all. I've been on a couple first dates. That's it. No second dates. I honestly thought I was never going to be in love again, never be in another relationship again. I gave up on finding anyone," I paused, and he held my gaze, staring at me intently.

Knowing I needed to put this next part delicately, I tried to think of the right way to say I wanted to tell him. I tilted my head as I looked at him. "Then I saw you. As you know, I don't do one-night-stands. But something," not that I could tell him what it was, "made me walk over there and have one with you. I had never intended to have another night. I had definitely never intended to have it be more. I had never intended to fall in love with you. Especially not to this extent. But I did. You showed up in the diner, and we had the second night, and sometime on that second night, I decided to let this go on for a while. I still never expected to fall for you, but it's happened. And that means everything to me. I'm the luckiest person alive because you love me back. I'll never be able to pay you back for that," I told him.

Grinning at me, he pulled me in for a more heated kiss, and we began making out. I knew we were both thinking about fucking, but my stomach growled loudly. We hadn't eaten since breakfast. We'd never gotten hungry, both content to just lay with each other and watch TV. Now, though, it was time to eat. So we went to ride around outside town for a while, racing around. I ended up beating him, but I really had an unfair advantage with my bike. The best feeling in the world was being on my bike. It was freeing, and just felt perfect. I loved to ride and clear my head. It stopped the thoughts for a while. It was even better riding with Juan.

After about an hour and a half, we went to the diner for dinner. I got my usual bacon cheeseburger and fries. He got the country fried steak with mashed potatoes. We talked as we waited for the food, nothing particularly important, just random stuff. When we were finished eating, he stared at me for a few minutes, and I could tell he was going to say something sweet and important. "I'm lucky, too. You're not the luckiest person alive. We're the luckiest people alive. You saved me. You seem to think you're too damaged, or something. You never say it, but I can tell. You aren't too damaged though. You're a person, with a past, and fucked up shit has happened to you. I could say the same thing. There's a lot of fucked up shit in my past. My dad walked out on me, I haven't spoken to my sister in ages. I watched my mom practically kill herself working two jobs to support us. Things happen. You're not broken. You're not too damaged. You deserve this. We deserve this," he told me.

Smiling, I shook my head. "You are getting to be so sappy, and I love it. Normally I don't. I hate watching romantic movies where the girl and guy just pour out their feelings for each other, and get past their stupid problems that aren't even problems so they can live "happily ever after,"" I said, complete with air quotes. "I just don't think any of it is realistic. With all of that being said, maybe I can get a little sappy, but if you tell anyone I will deny it under torture. Now I'm the one who gets to say thank you, for letting me in some. I love learning new things about you. I want to learn everything, and I do want you to know everything about me. It's just gonna take some time. It's not going to be easy, and I'm sorry for that, but I promise, one day we'll know everything about each other. We can spend every day of the rest of our lives learning. We will spend the rest of our lives learning. We haven't been together long, but I promise you that, and I don't make promises lightly," I replied.

The waitress came and set our check on the table. I insisted on splitting the bill with him. He was stubborn, always insisting on paying the bill, but I was even more stubborn. I had let him pay for the first date because it was sweet and romantic, but since then, when we went out, I made him split the bill with me. Once in a while I'd let him pay, but most of the time, I made him split the bill. I wasn't used to letting people pay for me. I'm independent. I enjoy doing things for myself and paying for things myself. It took me a long time to be able to do that. I also had a lot of reasons that made me hate asking anyone for any kind of help at all. I knew he wasn't like most people, wouldn't expect anything from me like most people would. Old habits die hard, though.

There was something he said that made me curious, though. I asked him what he meant by telling me I saved him. I knew he had saved me. He had saved me when I was fifteen, as an eighteen year old badass from Queens, who walked into my life and took me off the self-destructive path I was on. I had lost my way again since, to be brought back by Matthew, who ruined me perhaps even more. Then I packed myself up and found him and now we were here. "When I was 18 I left home. I don't remember much between 18 and 21 because I was in a car accident when I was 21. I think I just moved around a bit, trying to find a home. After my accident, I ended up here. I found my home here. I still felt like something was missing, but I had a family. I lost my way a few years ago. Very nearly ended up dead. Things haven't felt the same since. I got by, but I was surviving, not living," he paused as he stared at me.

Waiting for him to continue, I wondered what else he was going to say. I knew he had remembered the accident. He didn't remember me because I had never seen him in the hospital. I was surprised that he said he felt like something was missing, and I wondered where he was going with this. "Then I met you. And I could tell you wanted to never see me again, but I couldn't just let you walk out of my life like that. I could say it was because of the great sex, and I know we can both agree it was amazing," he said with a wink. I bit my lip in response. "But there was something more. I couldn't explain it, but part of me just knew I had to keep seeing you. And since then, I've been whole. You've completed me, and fixed me, just as much as you think I fixed you. So you're not the only one who's been saved. And you do deserve me. I am lucky. I love you, Krystal," he finished.

Melting at his words, I stood up, pulling him up with me. I couldn't imagine things being any more perfect. Maybe he was right. We did save each other. I knew we had nearly 11 years ago, but maybe we had saved each other again now. I knew he was my salvation. It seemed I was his, too. This amazing man was my angel, my shelter, my salvation, my home, and he always would be. It was good to know he felt the same way. I pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck and lacing my fingers together. I stood on my tiptoes, reaching up and giving him a heated kiss. "I love you back," I said, pulling him out of the diner before we ended up fucking in our booth.

 **A/N:** _Sorry it took a few days. I meant to update sooner, but I've been super busy. Got my hair cut and been cleaning, going to the store a lot, etc. So I'm really sorry, but at least it's up now. I hope you like it. I really like this chapter. And I started on part 2. I know the title, and I even am going to name each chapter. I'm thinking of going back and naming all the chapters in this one, too. We'll see. Anyway, please review. Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten. I really appreciate them. Again, I hope you enjoy, and please, please, please review!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	16. Shopping and Fist Fights

A few days later, the girls and I were going shopping. Venus had promised Lyla that we'd take care of her and mentioned that all the walking might cause her to go into labor, so Lyla had quickly agreed. Tara disliked shopping, but agreed because I was going. To my surprise, Gemma had insisted that she was coming, too. I had a feeling that this would end badly, perhaps with one or both of us getting hurt. I wouldn't hit her under normal circumstances, but if she hit me, you better damn well believe I'd hit back. Venus insisted this was a good thing, but I wasn't sure. A part of me suspected that we'd each throw a punch and then be good, but I wouldn't bet on that. Chances are, we could each throw a punch and then it could escalate into a fist fight. Either way, at least we had Tara and Venus to pull us off of each other.

With that thought, I stepped into the shower with Juan and we had some hot good morning shower sex, which, in my opinion, is one of the best ways to have sex. "I really have to do this?" I asked a little while later, as I stood in front of the mirror wearing only a pair of sea green boycut underwear and a matching bra that I had gotten from a best friend many years ago, brushing out my long curly hair and putting mousse in it. He appeared behind me and met my gaze in the mirror. I scrunched my nose at him. "Alright, I'm going. You're right, even though I'll be around Gemma, it'll be worth it being around Tara, Venus and even Lyla," I said without him having to say anything.

Grinning at me, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing the back and side of my neck. "That was easy. I didn't even need to say a word. I wish all our conversations went that smoothly," he teased as he continued kissing my neck. I elbowed him lightly in the stomach and met his gaze in the mirror before turning in his arms and giving him a deeper kiss. "Alright, I don't want you to be late. We're already late because we slept in. We can finish this later. I love you," he said when he broke away, heading to the closet to get dressed.

A few hours later I was parking at the mall that was a couple hours away. I had insisted on driving, if I was going to be dragged into this. We had had to help Lyla up into the truck, but we had managed. She had sat in the front, with Venus, Gemma and Tara in the back. I was actually surprised that Gemma had agreed to that. I asked where Venus wanted to go first, and she started leading us into the mall. I decided maybe today I'd get a haircut and color. At least it would get me out of shopping for a while. I also kind of wanted to cut my hair short again. It was short about three or four years ago, but I had grown it out again. I missed my short hair though.

We walked into a few different stores, going through a Spencer's, in which Venus, Lyla and myself all bought things. I talked Tara into getting some lingerie, but Gemma refused to even browse really. She was being judgy, I could tell, and I knew my tolerance was going to snap soon. We were going through a Gamestop next, because I wanted to buy Juan some video games, when I heard Gemma make some snide remark. I stopped and turned to her. "If you have a problem with me, sweetheart, feel free to say it to my face," I said, taking a step closer and setting my bags and games down.

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I cocked an eyebrow at her as I waited. "Alright, _sweetheart_ ," she said with sarcasm just dripping off the word sweetheart. I rolled my eyes at that. "I think you're a dumb bitch, who can't do anything more than work at a mall. You're a whore who slept with Juice the first night you two met. You should have been a one night stand, but for some reason he liked the sex, so he kept you around. You're going nowhere and you will take Juice down with you. You should pack up your little apartment, get in your truck, and ride the hell out of my town and out of Juice's life before you end up screwing it up irreversibly," she said, causing me to laugh. I could tell the others were questioning my sanity, but I couldn't stop laughing.

Finally, I got it under control and I met her gaze again, shaking my head. "You really know nothing about him, do you? Juan doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do. If he wanted me gone, he would have gotten rid of me ages ago. Yeah, we started as something that was supposed to be a one night stand, but it has grown into something so much more. We've been seeing each other for over four months. We're dating. He bought me a promise ring," I held my hand up so she could see it, even though she'd seen it before. "He loves me and I love him. Just because you are getting old and Tara's the Presidents Old Lady now, making her the new queen bee, doesn't mean you have to hate on me. I love Juan, and he loves me. If you really loved him, that would be enough for you," I glanced at Tara, silently apologizing for bringing her into this.

After a few seconds of deliberation, she did what I expected her to do. She pulled her arm back and punched me, getting me right in the nose. Without stopping to think about it, I punched her back, my ring cutting her cheek and I was pretty sure she'd end up with a black eye. I could tell she wanted to hit me again, but Tara and Venus stepped in between us. I held my hands up; turning and reaching up to feel my nose. It was bleeding and possibly broken, but I'd had worse. I was pretty sure she had too. I hoped this would end the animosity between us, but I wasn't sure that would happen.

Looking around, I noticed the store clerks coming closer. The teenagers looked a little nervous, like they'd never dealt with something like this before, and weren't quite sure what to do. "Get me some tissues," I said to the nearest girl, because Tara was looking at Gemma's cheek. I held them against my nose when she scurried over to me, tenderly feeling it. It was definitely broken. Tara would have to set it. Juan wasn't going to like this, but I didn't mind it, as long as it helped. "Alright, pick those games up. I think we're done here. Ring them up for me. I'll be over there in a minute," I said when she came back with the tissues.

As I was holding the tissues to my nose, Tara came over to me and felt my nose. She winced. "I'm going to have to move it back into place if you want it to heal properly. You want to go into the bathroom?" she asked, and I just shook my head. She eyed me and shrugged, going over to get her purse, which had a small first aid kit, with apparently whatever she would need. She moved the tissue and reached out, gingerly touching my nose, then snapping it back into place. I gritted my teeth, but didn't move otherwise. She took a pill bottle out of her purse, and shook out three Tylenol onto her palm, handing them over to me. "I'll write you a prescription for a pain killer," she said, handing me a water, too.

Once she had bandaged it up, she went back over to Gemma. She had only checked her before coming over to check on me. She cleaned Gemma up as I paid for the video games, and then we decided that it was time to take a break for lunch. We went to the food court and surprisingly we all decided on a Chinese food place. When we were seated, I expected to be the one who would have to say something to Gemma, but I was surprised when she broke the silence. "I guess I believe you. You love him, I can tell. Not everyone would fight for the man they love, but you did. I guess that's enough for me. If you ever hurt him, though," she trailed off, and I rolled my eyes.

Of course, she would still threaten me. I guess it was better than nothing though. Probably the best I was going to get. So I could accept that. "I know. I'd expect nothing less. And I really appreciate how much you do care about him. You throw a pretty good punch, by the way," I said. Our food came, so we kept quiet as we all ate. I still wasn't sure that things were going to be okay between Gemma and I now, so I decided to speak some more. "You know, he's not going to be happy about this," I said, pointing at my face. "But I'm just glad things are okay now. It's worth it. I know how important y'all are to him. I know your approval means a lot to him. And that means it means a lot to me, too," I said a few minutes later.

Taking a moment to really look at me, Gemma nodded, setting her fork down for a moment. "Okay, Krystal. He's a great guy with a really good heart. Just be careful with it. Neither of you deserve to be hurt again. And we can consider this a clean slate," she said, picking up her fork again, and the rest of us resumed eating, keeping the light conversation going. After we finished, I went and got my hair cut. I had it shaved with an eight guard, so it was just shaggy enough to run my fingers through, and dyed black with green tips. I really liked my hair short. It fit me. I missed my curls while it was short, but they would grow back when I grew it out again. The other girls were getting their nails done while I got my hair done and when we were all finished, we headed home, me with the prescription that Tara had promised me.

As soon as Juan saw me, he got upset, wanting to call up Gemma, but I just held up my hand and shook my head. "No, it's fine. Really. I hit her back, got her cheek pretty good with her ring, and gave her a black eye. We're even. And the best part is, we're okay now. It was worth it, because I have her approval now, and I know that was important to you. You'd never say that to me, but it's true. And I love you and I wanted to have it for you. So as long as Gemma and I are okay now, it was well worth any collateral damage," I said, stepping forward to give him a kiss.

Honestly, I had already taken my pain killer, and was a little high off of it, so I stumbled as I walked forward. I had taken it when I had picked it up from the pharmacy, and it was just beginning to kick in. I would have to remember to take half of one next time I had to go to work, and I need to be able to function at work. Thankfully, Juan caught me before I could fall, and he laughed, reaching up to feel my hair. "Your hair looks good, baby. And I don't usually find short hair attractive. But you make it look sexy as fuck. I think you could wear a garbage bag and still look sexy as fuck, though," he said before taking me into bed. I wanted sex, but I was already too high for it, so I cuddled up next to him and just passed out.

 **A/N:** _So I hope y'all like this chapter. Thank y'all for the reviews on the last chapter. Let me know what you think about this one. Please!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	17. Baby Parker Arrives At Last

About a month later, I had just gotten off work, and was stopping by my apartment to pick up some clothes so I could go back to Juan's place and do a load of laundry, and when I walked in, I could tell someone had been in here. There was something off, I couldn't tell what. I cautiously stepped in and closed the door quietly. I glanced around, but could see nothing out of place, not that there was much to be out of place. I walked lightly through the living room, stopping in my bedroom doorway, my eyes sweeping the room. A big grin spread across my face as I saw Skye and Brie sitting on my bed. "You guys scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped forward, giving them each a hug.

When she stepped back, Brie was the one who answered. "It's your birthday soon. Your golden birthday. You didn't really think we were going to miss that, did you?" she asked, and I groaned. I had completely forgotten that was coming up. I hated my birthday anyway, and just because I was turning 26 and it was on the 26th didn't make any difference to me. It was a day I simply tried to avoid at all costs. I had a feeling it wouldn't be like that this year though. Unfortunately. That really sucked. "Yeah, you're going to celebrate this year, and you're going to like it. Yes we told Juan it's going to be your birthday, so you're not getting out of it," she smirked at me and I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

Once they had explained why they were here, I glared at them. "You told Juan!?" I asked and they shared a guilty look. I growled. "Damnit, you guys. You know I hate this day. I've never liked this day. I like it even less now. This is so not cool. I DON'T want a fucking birthday party!" I crossed my arms and continued to glare at them. I sat on my bed with a sigh as I tried to think of a way out of it. I looked back at them and smiled. "I sure am glad to see you guys again though," I admitted grudgingly. "Even if it had to be for this horrible reason," I added, scrunching my nose.

A little while later, we were at the mall, and we had called Venus, Tara and Lyla to come with us. Lyla still hadn't had her baby. She was now a week overdue. If she didn't have the baby over the weekend, the doctors were going to take him cesarean on Monday. She was hoping this trip would finally cause her to go into labor because she really didn't want to have a c-section. I definitely didn't blame her for that. My mom had had all four of her children cesarean. I didn't really want to have to go through that either if I could help it. We stopped for ice cream in the food court first so the girls could get to know each other.

All of them told stories about me. Brie and Skye covered my past and Tara was mostly covering the new ones. Some of them were downright embarrassing, and a couple times I glared at whoever was telling the story. Once I had to stop Skye from telling a story. It was just way too much. Skye and Brie were intrigued about my scuffle with Gemma and both Venus and Lyla threw their two cents in about that. I still couldn't believe that was three weeks ago. I threw in my own comments about certain stories when I deemed necessary, but mostly just sat there and took it.

It was really nice that they were getting along so well. I was so happy about that, I couldn't really do anything to dampen the mood. My new family and my old family meshed well. I had to smile as I looked around the booth at them. Of course, this was the family I had chosen, not the one I was born into. I'd always believed that the family you chose was the one that really mattered. You can't help the family you're born into, especially if they're a bunch of assholes that only pretend to like you. I grimaced at the thought. I quickly dropped the grimace though, replacing it with a smile. My family had chosen me as much as I'd chosen them. And this new one was choosing me, too. I couldn't be happier to be a part of it.

After we all had finished our ice cream and were done swapping stories for now, we started walking through the mall. Brie nudged me as we passed an F.Y.E. And we ducked inside. It took a moment, but the others followed us. We always liked to check out the new CDs. I bought the new Marianas Trench CD and a couple others. I also bought the newest season of Once Upon a Time on DVD. The girls made fun of me for it, but I couldn't help it. I loved the show and I loved watching the special features and deleted scenes. Once the others had picked out what they wanted and finished looking, we checked out and entered the mall again.

Next, we stopped in the bookstore. I needed to replenish my stock and I loved the smell of new books. We looked around for a while and I got a few things, some I had read and some I hadn't. I got lost in the books, always looking at everything, forgetting the rest of the world. Books had always been my favorite get away. I could read a book and lose myself, forget everything in this life that I hated, everything that hurt me, pretty much just everything. I had always believed that instead of a stranger coming up to me in a bar and offering to buy me a drink, it would be way more romantic if someone came up to me in a bookstore and offered to buy the book I was looking at. Maybe that was just me. But I'd always been a sapiosexual, meaning I was attracted to intelligence.

After we stopped in Victoria's Secret, Macy's, a couple shoe sores and the Disney store, because I loved it and couldn't help stopping in the Disney store every time I saw one, we headed to the food court to get some dinner. Suddenly, Lyla stopped walking. It took a few steps to notice, and then we all turned to look at her. I saw the puddle on the floor, but it didn't connect immediately. "Guys my water broke. Someone call Opie. Get me to St. Thomas," she said, grabbing her stomach. We all stared blankly. Tara was the first one to jump into motion, causing the rest of us to move. She rushed to Lyla's side and began leading her to the exit. We were already near the food court, which is where we had parked. Tara helped Lyla to the cutlass, Venus was calling Opie, and I was calling Juan to let him know what was happening.

Once Venus had finished her call, and I told Juan I loved him and hung up the phone as well. I helped Tara get Lyla into the cutlass and shut the door as Tara headed around to get behind the wheel. The rest of us got into my truck as Tara pulled out of her parking space. I followed Tara out of the parking lot and we headed towards the hospital. I didn't know the way, so Venus gave me directions when we lost her. It wasn't too far. When we got to the hospital, Lyla was already in the hospital, and Tara had just parked and was heading in. We caught up with her and we all went into the hospital. Lyla had already been taken away, so Tara spoke quickly to the nurse, and then turned to us. "I'm going to go back and find her. Take a seat in the waiting room and I'll come update you when I can," she told us before disappearing.

First, I went to the bathroom really quick, and then I joined the group in the waiting room, noticing that Juan wasn't there yet. I looked at Brie and Skye, tossing Brie my keys. "If you guys want, you can take my truck back to my place. Or Juan's place. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'll get a ride from him when everything is okay here," I said, but they both gave me a look that told me they had no intention of going anywhere. I smiled and hugged them and the three of us sat in some chairs. We were facing the TV but I wasn't watching it. Tara had disappeared, probably to help with the birth, and Venus sat on Skye's other side.

Slowly, other members of the club started to arrive, including Gemma who was the third person to get there. Opie had arrived first and had quickly gone off to be in the delivery room. Ten minutes after Gemma arrived; Juan entered the waiting room and came over to me. I stood, giving him a quick kiss and pulling back, but remaining in his arms. I asked for an update. "Apparently, she was four centimeters dilated when she came in, and she hasn't been checked again yet. Tara said she'd come out to update us again soon," he told me and everyone else who had been listening. I nodded and Brie scooted over a seat so Juan could sit next to me.

It was a long seven hours later when Tara finally came out to tell us she was pushing, and it wouldn't be much longer now. Brie and Skye had stayed with me the whole time, even though it was now midnight. All the guys and Gemma were still there too of course. This news woke all of us up and we sat upright, a few people pacing as we waited to hear that there was a new member to the club family. Just forty-five minutes later, it was Opie who came out. "We have a new member to the family. All you guys come back and meet Parker Piermont Winston," he announced, a very proud father. Everyone cheered and congratulated Opie.

Standing and stretching, our whole big group got up and headed back to Lyla's room. Brie and Skye were the only ones who stayed behind. The little boy, nestled in his mother's arms while she fed him, was so adorable. After he finished eating, she passed him off so she could eat. Everyone got a chance to hold the baby and I had to admit, watching Juan with the baby was so cute. It gave me baby fever, but I knew babysitting a few times would be enough to squash that. I wasn't ready for kids yet. I was waiting until we had been together at least a year, preferably after we had been married for a year, but before I was thirty. So four more years after this birthday. I was pretty sure we would do that.

Once Lyla started yawning, after she had finished eating, and everyone had gotten a chance to hold Parker, we all decided it was time to go. We said our congratulations again, and left the happy family on their own. Brie and Skye were dozing in their chairs, but woke up upon my arrival. I looked at my boyfriend, walking back to him to give him a kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. "I'm going to head to the apartment. I'll call you in the morning?" I asked and he nodded, giving me one last earth-shattering kiss, our tongues dueling for dominance. I broke away to kiss down his neck licking and leaving little nips along his collarbone. After I kissed his lips one last time, I nipped the bottom one and broke away, leading Brie and Skye to my truck.

The next day was going be a long one, with plenty of chores, stopping by the hospital to see Lyla and the baby, and picking up the last minute stuff for the party. I tried to tell them that I no longer needed a party. I wouldn't want to take attention away from Lyla and the new baby, but no one bought it. Even Gemma wouldn't let me bow out. She had warmed a lot to me in the past month, which I was glad for. Still didn't mean I wanted a birthday party though. Regardless, I was getting one, so we didn't do anything but change into pajamas, wash our faces and go potty before falling into bed when we got back to the apartment. I knew the other two fell asleep instantly, but I had a hard time falling asleep. I kept thinking about all the reasons I hated my birthday and trying to force myself to get excited for my party and my actual birthday. My birthday wasn't until the day after the party, because my birthday was a Monday.

Eventually I managed to drift off to sleep and I woke up knowing what I was going to give Juan for him giving me the ring. We had always wanted me to get a tattoo saying "Property of Juan Carlos" across my lower back. I had even left a space for it, even though I was sure it would never happen. It would fit perfectly between the two hummingbirds on either side of my lower back, a tattoo I had gotten for my Gam because she had loved hummingbirds. I tried to figure out when I would fit getting the tattoo into my busy schedule and decided I would have to do it on my actual birthday. I looked up good tattoo shops in the area and found one that looked good with reasonable prices. I had always gone to the same guy for my tattoos, but I couldn't use him now. I called the shop and made an appointment, deciding that if Juan asked, I would tell him we were going so Brie could get a new tattoo. With that all taken care of, I got up to get ready for the day.

 **A/N:** _So I hope you like this chapter. I'm glad you liked the last one, too. Also, I'm going to start co-writing a story with DarylDixon'sLover. The fic I'm co-writing with her is called "In the Blood". You guys should read it if you're interested. It's Chibs/OC. You should also go check her stuff out. It's really good. Alright, just thought I'd throw that in there in case anyone was interested. I've never co-written a fic before. Anyway, I hope you enjoy little baby Parker making his appearance. Please review!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	18. Birthday Party

On the morning of my party, I woke up in between Brie and Skye. I was going to get ready here with them, and then we were going to head over to Juan's house to set up for the party. He had tried to talk me out of this, saying it was my party and I didn't need to set up, but I am very stubborn. Brie and Skye had also told me he had wanted to do a surprise party, and keep from me that they were here until then, but they had told him I hated surprise parties. They were right. This was a much better idea.

Lyla had even gotten discharged yesterday, so she and baby Parker were going to be there. I had to admit, as far as birthdays go, this one wasn't going to be half bad. I could put up with all the attention, and even the fact that I'd be missing my mother and my grandmother, because I got to spend it with my amazing boyfriend, my fantastic best friends, and even my pretty cool new friends. This was a family I actually liked being a part of. I was proud to be a part of it, glad to fit in and be accepted. It was enough to make me forget about all my horrible birthdays of the past and actually look forward to the future.

Nudging them both awake, I crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. After I got out, I wrapped a towel around me and Skye was the next one in the bathroom when I left it. While she was in the shower, I rooted around in my dresser for the outfit I wanted. I was tempted to wear my black shirt that said 'Free hugs' and written under that in parentheses was 'Right after I bitch slap your face'. I decided against that though. Instead I went with a black off-the-shoulder tunic length top, and a lime green knee length flowy skirt. I wore my black knee high boots with it. The heels were about four or five inches tall, so they put me at about Juan's height. I put some mousse in my hair making it kind of spiky. I looked down at my nails. Brie and Skye had convinced me to get a manicure with them. They were acrylic with black tips. It was hard to get used to because I rarely got fake nails, but I liked them occasionally. I was still applying my make-up when Skye got out of the bathroom and Brie went in to take her shower.

After we were all finished getting ready and had eaten, it had been three hours. We got into my truck and headed over to my boyfriend's house. Brie looked sexy, wearing a cute black dress, minimal make-up and black flip flops. And Skye looked cute too, wearing jean shorts, a dressy purple top and black Converse. Skye never wore skirts or dresses if she could help it. I used to be that way too. But I had changed my wardrobe up when I moved here. I knocked on the door, then entered without waiting for an answer and headed back to find my boyfriend. He was in the back with Gemma, Tara and some of the guys who were helping move stuff around and set up the barbeque. I walked over to him silently and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

In my mind, I pictured his grin as he grasped my hands, and then turned in my arms to kiss me deeply. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me close, resting his forehead against mine. "You better get out of here before my girlfriend spots you and gets jealous. She's got a mean right hook," he said softly. I smacked him lightly on the chest and tried to pull out of his grasp, but he pulled me tighter. "You know you're the only woman for me. Happy birthday, my beautiful, sexy as fuck girlfriend," he gave me another kiss, this one making me forget my own name as my toes curled in my boots.

Pulling away, I took a few moments before I responded. I placed my finger on his lips. "Shhhhh. It's not until tomorrow," I whispered, then gave him one more kiss, this one leaving him dazed as I had been. There were cat calls and I heard Gemma shout at us to get back to work, though I knew she was teasing. I pulled out of his grasp and turned, sticking my tongue out at Tara and the guys and flipping Brie and Skye off. I started to walk away, but before I could get far, Juan slapped my ass. I turned back to look at him. "Save that for later," I whispered with a wink. I headed back to the house with the girls to unload my truck and Gemma stayed in the back with the guys to order them around.

When we finished getting all the food inside, Tara and Gemma came in, now that the back yard was decorated to her approval, and we began to prepare food. The barbeque was getting hot so the guys came back inside to play video games until more people started to arrive. Juan appeared behind me to place a kiss on my cheek and snag one of the cream cheese and salami croissants that I had pulled out of the oven a few minutes ago. I had just put another batch in. The guys really liked them. They were my own recipe. I had actually come up with a few recipes that were pretty good by experimenting. In all honesty, I was a pretty good cook. I smacked his hand. "Be careful. Those are hot," I cautioned.

Grinning, he took a bite, and I could tell he burnt his mouth. He opened it and I blew on the food to cool it off, the way my mom used to do for me. When he nodded that he was okay, I kissed his cheek then sent him on his way with a pat on his butt. "I love you," I said and he mumbled it back as he walked away. I turned back to the counter and noticed them all looking at me. "Oh shhhh. It's not like I jumped him right here. I was being sweet. It's not unheard of these days," I rolled my eyes and they laughed at me and went back to what they were doing.

A couple hours later, everyone had arrived. Everything was ready, so I was sitting on Juan's lap in the living room. A group of us we're gathered in here, while others were spread out throughout the house and in the backyard. Tara and Jax were sitting on the couch, and so was Lyla, who was feeding Parker. Opie was sitting in a chair next to her. And Skye and Brie were lounging on the other couch. Kallie had just gone down for a nap and just as Lyla had finished feeding Parker and had passed him to Opie so she could go get a plate, Abel and Thomas ran into the room and begged their mom to let them go swimming. Gemma followed, saying she and Nero would watch them if their parents said it was okay.

After thinking it over, Tara agreed that it was okay. I thought swimming sounded like a great idea, so I stood, pulling Juan to his feet. I nudged the couch where Brie and Skye were sitting. "Let's all go swimming," I suggested, and Juan agreed. I knew he was thinking of me in a bikini and smirked. Brie and Skye were down. I looked at Jax and Tara and they shrugged. Lyla and Opie declined, but I grinned. "Yes! We could play a game of volleyball or something," I said and headed off to change into my bikini. The others followed to change too. Juan and I went to his room. And the others used the two bathrooms and guest room.

My bikini was a bright green with black strings and outlined in black. I looked at my appearance in the mirror, then looked over at my boyfriend, who had just finished dressing. Juan had black swim trunks, which fit his ass so perfectly that I couldn't resist grabbing it as I followed him out the bedroom door. "Tomorrow night can't come fast enough," I said in his ear when he stopped walking. He turned and grabbed me, kissing me deeply. I was staying at his place tomorrow night since it was my birthday. Skye and Brie were staying at the apartment. They had teased me about getting birthday sex, and I had responded that it was my first time getting some, so I was definitely taking advantage. I had always been single on my birthday previously. Except for when I'd been with Juan before. We'd been together three years. The only reason we waited was because we were waiting for me to get out of high school and for us to move and get settled. We never got that chance before his accident.

When he broke away, there was a devilish look on his face. I didn't get a chance to question it before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, running through the house. I didn't realize what he was planning until we got outside and my laughter stopped and I started shouting at him to put me down, smacking at his back. I tried to pants him, but he used one hand to hold up his pants and only slowed a little bit. He reached the pool and threw me in the deep end, but I wasn't going down alone. I held tight and used my legs to knock him in with me. When I surfaced I could hear everyone laughing and I splashed Juan, who resurfaced a few feet away.

While Juan and I were splashing around, the others got into the pool. Brie jumped in, after putting aside her black cover up. Her bikini was blue and pink and purple and green swirls. It was really cute. Skye had a pretty purple one piece that was low cut to show off her cleavage and low in the back, so most of her back was visible. She got in slowly, one step at a time. Tara also had a one piece. Hers was black with blue flowers. Jax's swim trunks matched her suit. Thomas and Abel got in too, both of them wearing little life vests. "Let's do guys against girls. We'll take the boys. And we'll still win," Juan said.

Shaking my head, I smirked at him. "Sure. Just don't complain about the teams when we win," I said, tossing him the ball. The net was already up. The net was stretched across the pool so that both teams had a shallower side and a deeper side. His pool was wide enough to do that. Gemma and Nero brought chairs over to watch the game, and they were going to referee. I noticed the spider web tattoo on his shoulder. I liked it, and told him so. I had a spider web tattoo on my neck. A few others made their way over to watch too. It took an hour and a lot of back and forth, but in the end, we won, just like I said. We wanted to play again, but Abel and Thomas got out so they could eat, and Gemma took them to get plates and feed them. Opie got in, and so did Tig and Chibs, but we decided to take a little break from volley ball.

After a few minutes, we decided to play Chicken. The first round was going to be me on Juan's shoulders and Tara on Jax's. Juan ducked under the water and I climbed onto his shoulders and Tara did the same with Jax. Tig called winner, and Brie was going to get on his shoulders. And then we began. Jax and Juan walked towards each other and as soon as we could reach each other Tara and I reached out and tried to knock each other off our man's shoulders. I had my feet hooked around Juan's sides as he held onto my legs. We struggled back and forth. I almost fell once and she almost fell a couple times, before I finally knocked her off. Next we played Tig and Brie, winning again, but Chibs and Skye beat us, playing Jax and Tara next. Tara and Jax won that round, and they played Opie and Brie. We continued like this for a while before Abel and Thomas joined us again and we started tossing the volleyball around because there weren't even teams for an actual game.

A couple of hours later, we had all gotten out of the pool. Those of us who had been swimming for so long ate again as we sat outside and dried off. Once we were dry, someone suggested that we go change for cake and then presents. I was surprised at the idea of presents. I hadn't asked for any, and I had no idea what these guys would get me. Also, it had been quite a more than five years since I had gotten anything from anyone excluding a couple of things from my friends. But it had been more than six years since I'd had a birthday party, too, so maybe people actually did but presents for adults instead of just children.

Heading inside with Juan, I touched up my make-up when we got into his room. He stepped up behind me when we were at the mirror, reaching up to untie my bikini. I looked over my shoulder and down at his crotch, noticing his erection with a smile. "You know we can't do anything right now, but I promise, after the party is over, I'll send Brie and Skye back to my apartment and we can enjoy a couple of hours before we go out tonight. I'll get ready here and we can meet them at the hookah lounge in Modesto. They'll be able to find their way with GPS. And then, tomorrow night, I'm all yours for the whole night," I moaned softly as he ignored my words and began softly kissing my bare shoulder, dropping my bikini top and reaching around to palm my breasts. I leaned back into him, resting my head on his shoulder and turning it so I could kiss and nip on his neck.

At the feeling of his hand traveling south, down my stomach and towards my bottoms, I regained my self-control and placed my hand on his, stopping its journey and pulling away from him, turning to face him instead. "Later, I promise," I said, giving him one last kiss before stepping away to change back into my clothes. He muttered 'tease' under his breath, but I knew he was kidding. "I'm not the one who started something I knew we couldn't finish," I smirked at him. "I love you, Juan," I added at his pout. He said it back and started getting dressed, too. We headed back to the party, but as soon as it was over, I would keep my promise.

All of them did well with the presents, and Juan gave me the perfect one, of course. In addition to the purse filled with make-up and other goodies, he had gotten a tattoo that said "She's been running through my dreams and it's making me crazy it seems. I'm gonna ask her to marry me," across his back and under that it said "I love you, Krystal." The quote was from one of my favorite songs by All Time Low. It was called Remembering Sunday. I gave him a hug and kiss. "Thank you so much. It's absolutely perfect. I love you back," I whispered in his ear as I hugged him.

 **A/N:** _Guys, we're soooooo close to the end. Are you excited? Remember, once I post chapter 20 of this one, I'm going to wait like a week before I post the next part, so look out for that. Wedding Bells is the title. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you review. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or Wednesday. The more reviews, the sooner I'll post it._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	19. Night Out

It was ten by the time we got to the hookah lounge that night. We were supposed to be there at nine. Oops. That was my bad. I was the one who forgot to keep an eye on the time. Since I was the birthday girl and I'd called them when I realized we were going to be late, it was not a big deal. We walked in holding hands. I had changed into a cute lime green strapless mini-dress and put the boots I'd had on earlier back on. Juan looked as sexy as ever in a tight hunter green tee-shirt and camo pants. I had told Skye to go ahead and get their hookah when they got there since we'd be late and we'd need to buy our own anyway. They only allowed four people on one hookah and since Brie, Skye, Jax, Tara, Venus, Tig, Chibs and whatever cro eater he was interested in at the moment would require two hookahs already, we decided to get our own. It would be kinda nice to have three different flavors anyway. We could all try each flavor.

Once Juan had paid for our hookah and ice tip and the thing to make bubbles with, which was my favorite part of this place, we looked around, locating our friends in the back corner near the pool table, using two different sets of couches and chairs that were right next to each other because our party was so large. I sat down next to the girls and he sat down next to the guys, but we sat near each other so we could still touch or talk to each other. I liked that he liked to be around me so much. It was nice. I leaned back against his back and tilted my head back so I could rest it on him.

A few minutes later, the guy brought our hookah over. We had gotten peach ambrosia for our flavor. It was one of my favorites. I took a deep hit of it before passing it to Juan so he could try it before it was passed around for the others to try. Skye handed me hers and I tried it, pleasantly surprised. It was a minty flavor, another one of my favorites. When I tried the third one, it was also really good. I had never tried it before, but it tasted kinda fruity, like maybe watermelon. We continued passing them around as we talked and listened to the music. It was actually really good music, and I normally didn't like this kind of music.

After about a couple hours, I decided to play a game of pool and I stood, asking who wanted to play with me. Brie said she'd give it a go so we went to the pool table. It was a close game, but I was the one who knocked the eight ball into the corner pocket first. I decided to go smoke a cigarette, and asked who wanted to come with me. We weren't allowed to smoke cigarettes inside, so we had to go outside. Juan, Jax and Chibs stood to join me. We went outside and lit up. It was a little chilly, so Juan went to my truck and got his sweatshirt out of it, which he had brought for me just in case. I was swimming in it, but it smelled like him, so it was worth it.

When we finished our cigarettes, we went back inside. I left the sweatshirt on, though, pushing up the sleeves so I wouldn't get too hot inside. I had to use the restroom when we got inside, so I gave Juan a kiss on the cheek and told him where I was going. I headed down the hallway as they went back to our area. I went in the bathroom and did my business, then stood in front of the mirror to adjust my boobs and touch up my make-up. I deemed myself presentable a few minutes later and left the bathroom, nearly running into Matthew in the hallway. "Jesus fucking Christ. What the fuck are you doing? Are you stalking me?" I asked, placing my hand on my chest to get my heartbeat to slow down.

Raising an eyebrow, he took a step back, out of my personal bubble. I don't know if he did that because he was afraid of what I would do, or if he was afraid of what he would do. I looked into his eyes and saw the desire there. Once upon a time that would have had me pulling him into the bathroom for a quickie, but not anymore. I had Juan and I wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize that. "No. I just happened to be in the area still, and I remembered how much I liked this place, so I came here on a whim. I didn't know you'd be here. I probably wouldn't have said anything to you, but I know it's your birthday tomorrow. Well, today actually. It's after midnight," he said, looking at his watch. "I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope it's everything you wished for and more," his gaze looked genuine, but I wasn't sure I could trust that.

Sighing, I guessed I would have to trust that. I nodded. "Thank you. That's very nice of you. And it is. It's been perfect," I said, pushing past him. "I really hope I don't see you again. I mean, I miss you and everything, but I miss our friendship, not our relationship. I don't know if you could separate the two at this point, and I'm not going to tempt fate. We both know it has a way of ripping everything away from me just when I think things are going to get better," I shrugged, and then walked down the hallway, leaving him to think about my words.

Walking through the lounge, I kept my gaze forward. I sat down when I reached our area, but instead of sitting next to Juan, I sat in between Brie and Skye. I gestured for them to lean closer to me and when they did, I whispered to them. "Matthew is here. He was outside the bathroom when I left it. We talked a little bit, and I told him to leave. Do you think I should tell Juan, or just leave it alone?" I asked, and they looked at each other, then at me. I knew what they thought I should do without them saying a word. I got up and went over to Juan, sitting on his lap and resting my head on his shoulder. Tig passed me the hookah and I took a hit to stall. I needed to figure out how I was going to word this.

Taking another hit, I passed it to Juan. I held it in as long as I could, then slowly blew it out. I wanted to do the smoke bubbles again, but I had left them over there with the girls. I thought about getting up to get it, but I really didn't want to. When he had passed the hookah over to Chibs, I figured now was as good a time as any to just tell him. Just rip off the band aid. I always told that to Brie and Skye. I needed to take my own advice. "Matthew is here. You don't have to say anything to him. I took care of it. I just wanted to let you know," I whispered to him. He moved me so he could stand, but I stubbornly stayed where I was. "You really don't have to do this," I said.

Shaking his head, he moved me and this time I let him. "I do need to do this. You're mine, and he has to realize that. He lost his chance. And he's not going to get another one. I want him gone. I won't hurt him, but I am going to talk to him," he said and I nodded, letting him go. I was going to go back to the girls, but I followed, staying out of sight as I stealthily hid behind the wall that was by the front door. They were on the other side, with Juan already talking. "You need to get out of town. Now. Get away from here, and I won't beat you to a bloody pulp. Take your sorry ass to your car and get the hell out of here. This will be the only warning you'll get from me," I heard him say. I heard his boots turn to walk back to where we were and I was going to head over there first, but I heard Matthew start to speak.

As he spoke, Juan turned to face him again, and I peeked out from the side of the wall. It looked calm for now, but I was sure what Matthew had to say wouldn't be good. "She was happy with me. She will be happy with me again. She always comes back to me. You're nothing but a distraction. She will realize she still loves me soon enough. You should just let her go. I know what your MC does. You'll end up getting her put in the hospital. Or, even worse, the morgue. I really hope you don't let it get that far. You wouldn't want that on your conscience. Let her go before something happens to her that you'll regret," I heard him say. I wanted to jump out from behind the wall and punch him myself, but I knew Juan would take care of it.

There was a moment of silence before I heard the unmistakable sound of a punch landing and Matthew stumbling backwards into the door. I peeked around the wall again, seeing that Juan had split his lip. I smiled, then retreated back to where I couldn't be seen. Juan spoke up again. "If you don't leave now, you will get more of that. And don't think about contacting her again. I know how to find you, and don't think for a second that I won't. Goodbye. We won't be seeing you," he said, and this time he did turn to walk away. I stealthily moved back to our area, getting seated before he came back. He bent down to kiss the top of my head and then took his seat again.

Both Brie and Skye were looking at me, wondering what had happened. I shook my head and mouthed that I'd tell them later. Juan turned to me and I turned to face him, sensing he wanted to say something important. "Move in with me," he said, shocking me. I hadn't expected that, even though I should have been expecting it. I paused as I thought about it, and I guess he took that as a sign that I was going to say no. "Come on. You practically live with me anyway. You'll just be getting rid of your apartment. It would save you the rent money anyway. Please. Let's do this."

To silence him, I put a finger to his lips. "You don't need to convince me. I think it's a great idea. You're right, I do practically live with you anyway, but it'll be nice to make it official. I'll get some boxes and start packing tomorrow. Hopefully we can get all my stuff moved over there in a couple days," I grinned at his grin and moved my finger so I could give him a kiss that knocked my socks off, figuratively, of course. I pulled away with a big grin. "I love you," I said, and he said it back. We turned back the way we had been facing before, but we kept our hands linked. It wasn't much longer before the place was closing and we had to leave.

 **A/N:** _OOH, it's the return of Matthew, and there was even some punching. And the end. So good. Next chapter is the last. I hope you're ready for it, because it's gonna be good. And it ends in a cliff hanger, so you guys will have to wait a bit to find out what happens. I've got four chapters of the sequel posted, so maybe I won't wait a full week. I just want to get a few more chapters finished, at least. I might change my mind if I get a lot of reviews for this chapter and the next. Okay, please review, and I really appreciate everyone who reads and reviews._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	20. Property of Juan Carlos

The next day I woke up to my cell phone buzzing. I picked it up and saw it was a text from Juan. It read: "Happy Birthday, beautiful. I love you and I can't wait to see you later. Xo" I thought for a minute and then typed back: "I love you, Juan. Thank you so much. I can't wait to see you later either. We're going to have lots of fun. Btw, I have a surprise for you later. ;) 3 xoxo" A couple minutes later, I felt my phone buzz again. His text read: "I'm intrigued. I'll see you later baby." I grinned and held my phone to my chest. I didn't text back, because I noticed for the first time that Brie and Skye weren't in bed. It sounded like they were in the kitchen. I just stretched and stayed in bed. My appointment wasn't for another two hours.

A few minutes later, Skye came into my room, carrying a plate of food for me. Brie followed, carrying a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. I gladly sat up and took the plate and the mug. They sat at the foot of the bed, and I started eating. "This is really good, guys, thank you," I said and they both said you're welcome and happy birthday. I told them that Juan had asked me to move in with him, and I asked if they could help me pack up my stuff. They agreed that they would and I was thankful for that, too. It was definitely going to be a good day. I could just feel it in my bones. I was actually happy that it was my birthday for the first time since I was a kid.

Thinking about the fact that I was 26 now blew my mind. I didn't feel any different, but I suppose in the beginning it was always that way. I finished eating and set my plate aside. "I can't believe I'm 26 and I finally have my life together. I thought it would never happen, but it has and I couldn't be happier. I'm really glad you guys are back in my life," I said, pulling them into a group hug. "I love you guys," I said and they both said it back.

Checking the time, I decided to get up and take my shower. Brie and Skye had both showered last night so they didn't need to. They started getting ready while I was in the shower, and they were almost done by the time I got out. I dressed quickly, because we only had twenty minutes to get over there. I put on lime green skinny jeans, a black tee-shirt. I used some mousse on my hair and grabbed my lime green lace less Converse. I sat on the bed and pulled them on, along with some mix matched socks. I never wore two of the same color socks. I stood and grabbed my wallet, attaching the chain to my belt loop and shoving it into my back pocket. I grabbed my keys and we were ready to go.

We made it to the tattoo shop with ten minutes to spare. The guy was ready to go so I leaned against the back of his chair and lifted my shirt halfway. I really hoped this guy was as good as my regular tattooist. I had gotten every tattoo that I had now from him, and I had a lot. Skye and Brie sat on the table against the wall as the guy prepared to begin. I didn't need anyone to hold my hand. In fact, I often laughed when I got tattooed and pierced. I was weird in that way. I liked the pain. It reminded me that I was alive. He was ready and asked if I was prepared for him to begin. I told him I was and he got to work.

A couple hours later, he was finished, and he let me see it before he put the ointment and saran wrap on it. He told me to leave it on as long as possible, and began telling me all the rules, even though I could quote them myself. It was just protocol. I knew he had to do it, so I told him I understood when he was finished and we went to the front of the shop for me to pay him. I gave him two fifties, and thanked him once more before I left the shop, Brie and Skye following behind me. We got in the truck and headed to get boxes so we could go home and pack my stuff.

As we packed, I looked through my stuff, remembering special moments with most of the stuff. It was nice to relive the memories. Once I had cleared the last of the stuff out of the floor of my closet, I moved the loose floorboard and picked the stuff up out of my hiding spot. I sat on my bed, which was now stripped of the sheets and set the money and letters aside. I opened the jewelry box and looked at everything in there. I smiled as I picked up the thumb ring Matthew had given me. Yeah, I didn't want to be with him now, but I could now look at the stuff from him and remember them fondly. It had taken me a long time to get to this point. I looked at other things I had gotten from Matthew. I had gotten rid of all the stuff from Weston when I started dating Matthew, so most of the stuff was from him.

Once I set the jewelry box aside, I picked up the letters from Matthew and some from Brie and began reading them in the order I had gotten them in. Matthew and Brie had both written Krystal Dively on the envelopes. That was Matthew's last name. We had once thought we were going to be married one day. Now I knew I was going to marry Juan without a doubt, and I was glad that I had never married Matthew. I had always wanted to have only one wedding in my life, and I knew the man who was going to fulfil my dreams. I read them, then called Skye and Brie in here so I could show them the letters from Brie.

It was 4:00 when we finished packing my stuff, and we took my bed to put next to the dumpster of a furniture store. Juan had enough beds, and maybe someone who really needed the bed would pick it up. We went back to the apartment and filled the back of my truck with all of the boxes. I went to talk to the landlord and even though I should have given at least a two week notice, she let it slide and told me I didn't have to pay next month's rent. I thanked her and left my key with her. I went to my truck and Brie and Skye were already waiting for me.

When we got to Juan's house, I went in to get him to help me unload the boxes. "My landlady told me I could turn in my key and I wouldn't have to pay next month's rent even though I should have given her at least a two week notice. She said that it was because I was always good about paying her on time, and I was a very good tenant. I kinda think it was because she has a crush on me, though," I laughed as we walked outside. It only took us about ten minutes to get all of my stuff into the house, and then Skye and Brie took my truck to the clubhouse. They were staying in a dorm at the clubhouse, because they knew we wanted alone time.

Once they were gone we began unpacking my stuff, putting it in the proper places. He gave me half his closet and a couple of drawers in his dresser. I put my underwear and socks in one drawer, and pajamas and some other things I didn't need to hang up in the second drawer. When he was going to the bathroom, I looked around for a loose floorboard and luckily found one underneath the bed. I put the jewelry box and the letters underneath it and then put the board back. I heard Juan's footsteps and got up and sat on the bed just as he walked into the room.

Getting up, I walked over and gave him a kiss. He pushed me back until the back of my legs hit the bed and he pushed me onto it. He positioned himself above me, holding himself up so most of his weight was off of me. We made out for a little while and I was enjoying myself so much that I forgot about the tattoo for a while. We moved so we were fully on the bed and continued making out. "I love you so much, Juan," I said when we were taking a moment to catch our breath. He said it back, and then descended on my neck. I moaned softly and I could feel him smiling as he bit and licked my neck.

As he took off my shirt, I remembered the tattoo, and stopped him for a moment. "I want to show you your surprise," I told him and he replied that he thought me moving in today was his surprise. "No, silly, that was just a bonus. I have another surprise for you," I said as I turned around to show him the tattoo. I had been really pleased with the results, but maybe he wasn't. Maybe I should have put 'Property of Juice' instead. I bit on my lip and waited for a response, anything to tell me he liked it.

For a few moments there was silence and I wondered if he didn't like it. Just as I was about to turn around and ask him what was wrong, he spoke up. "I remember," he said, and I made a noise that meant to ask him what he meant. I thought he meant something simple, so I didn't really think much of it. I asked him if he liked it. "Krystal Leann Souza, I remember everything," he repeated more firmly and I turned to look at him, hardly daring to believe it. But it had to be true, because I hadn't told him my full name. There was silence as we both processed this.

 **A/N:** _SOOOO sorry I forgot to post this yesterday. I don't even have any good excuses, I just forgot. But, here it is. The end of this part. I really hoped you guys liked it. I'm already working on the next part, and will probably start posting in a few days, so look out for that. It'll be called 'Wedding Bells?' the question mark is supposed to be there, but I don't know if fanfiction will let me. Anyway, I'm trying to get a few chapters ahead, because I'm going to have to go back to updating when I finish a chapter. Sorry that these every/every other day updates are going to have to end. =[ It'll be worth it though. What I have so far is pretty good, I think. So, please, let me know what you think about this one, and look out for part two sometime soon. Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate the reviewers, and even the readers who don't review, especially the ones who have stuck around since the beginning. Anyway, I think I'm going to end this here._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything._


	21. Authors Note

**A/N:** _Just in case you didn't know, I've started posting the sequel to this. It's called Wedding Bells? And I'm about half way through writing it already. I think 20 chapters in each part sounds good to me. I'm writing it pretty quickly, so updates should be often. It's like I'm on a roll; my muse is really loving me right now. Anyway, go read it, and if you like it, review please!_


End file.
